My Jedi Mandalorian
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: During the Imperial Age a Bounty hunting Mandalorians decides to hunt down a pack of escaped Jedi who are on the Empire's RADAR. But the question is what will this Mandalorian do upon helping oput the Jedi causing the who galaxy to target him. Main Pairing is Izumina
1. Chapter 1

The galaxy is not as it once was, ten years ago during the tail end of the Clone Wars The Jedi were purged from the galaxy by the evil Empire. Now any and all surviving Jedi are either on the run, captured or dead thanks to the creation of the a new Jedi hunter unit dubbed the Purge hunters as well as the Imperial Inquisitors force users trained in the dark side to hunt down Jedi and remove from the galaxy. Now a group of Jedi is hiding on a planet that is an Imperial mining colony hoping to find transport out of there, only they were being tracked by the Inquisitors but a Mandalorian bounty hunter. From his ship the Honour blade this bounty hunter tracks his targets

* * *

"So why did the Jedi come out this far, unless they were always this far. Either way I will find them" the bounty hunter said as he sat in his ship and looked over the navigation charts that were provided by him, he then looked back to a box where he have hidden away a weapon he found on the planet Dantooine and had hidden it safely away. He leant back in his seat and looked out as he entered hyperspace. He looked over at a cylinder that he kept next to the Verdant green Mando armour he usually wore when he was out in the field while on these missions. Having laid back enough he got up and went over to a table where his Vambraces sat and decided to tinkered with them while he sat in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile on a planet that was covered on massive amounts of plains and stone a small group of Jedi were on the run while hiding in one of the planets many canyons. The leader of this group was a female Jedi with shoulder length brown hair and pink marking under her eyes.

"Master Mandalay?" another one of the Jedi said as she leant out

"What is it Ochako" Mandalay said

"The others are wondering are we at the location yet?" she asked

"I'm not sure, but we have to be careful. The Jedi temple where I'm taking you is out in the open and that means it will be easier from the Imperial Inquisitors to find us; meaning it will be an instant death since we no longer have our lightsabers" Mandalay explained

"But isn't that why we came here so you could regain yours?" another member of the group a tall brawny blonde male Jedi asked

"It is, but remember you had scattered all of yours to the wind" Mandalay said "Mirio; I need to talk to you for a bit" Mandalay nodded away from the group

"Sure thing master" Mirio said as he walked a bit away with the master Jedi.

"I know you were a Temple guardian but you may have to act as the leader of the group, especially with the Youngling having just joined us before the Purge" Mandalay said

"I understand ma'am" Mirio said "I'm just sorry she was the only one I could have gotten out of there when Master Sky...Darth Vader attacked us"

"None of us could have foreseen what the Chancellor had in mind" Mandalay said before an explosion was heard in the distance

"The Empire!" Ochako said

"They just destroyed the ship!" another Jedi said

"COME ON!" Mandalay said as she grabbed the youngling and ran off with her group

* * *

The Mandalorian picked up something and looked around when he heard an explosion, frowning under his helmet before flicking down his range finder to see what exploded. His frown deepen when he saw a unit of Stormtroopers surrounding the remains of a VCX-100 light freighter. The Mandalorian glared at them, because he knew that they would be going after the Jedi, the same Jedi he was going after. But unlike the Empire he knew where they would be heading meaning he could get there first and secure his prize. He quickly drew his DC-15A blaster rifle attaching a modified zoom on it so he could turn it into a sniper and adjusted the sight when he suddenly got a feeling and lowered his rifle before looking towards the east

"Got you" was all he said before walking towards the source of the feeling

* * *

"Think we're safe here?" Mirio asked

"I think so, we can rest here" Mandalay said

"I'll start a fire" Ochako said

"Just make sure it doesn't send out too much smoke, meanwhile I'm going to meditate and see if I can sense any of the Inquisitors" Mandalay said as Mirio looked at the six other Jedi with them

'Ochako Uraraka Manadalay's current apprentice, Denki Kaminari, Hanata Sero, Yui Kodai, Sen Kaibara and the youngling Eri; and there is suppose to be another Jedi this one an older master here but I haven't sensed them hopefully Master Shuuzenji, she was always good with using the force to heal others, but something else is bothering me' he said looking up to the west 'I'm sensing a disturbance in the force' Mirio thought

"I suggest you take a seat and find out what it is" Mandalay said

"The disturbance?" Mirio asked

"Yes" Mandalay said "Also we're lucky we're nowhere near the Inquisitor"

"MASTER!" Yui shouted as a woman dressed in all black appeared

"You were saying?" Mirio asked earning a glare from the Jedi Knight

"Hello Jedi" the Inquisitor said activating her Inquisitor Lightsaber

"RUN!" Mandalay said as Mirio scooped up the Youngling

"Master?" Ochako said

"GO!" Mandalay said as she followed the younger Jedi.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour or so of running through the white stone canyons the Jedi came to a dead end with the Inquisitor calmly following them. Sighing Mandalay walked forward activating her vibrant blue lightsaber blade and twirling it

"Master what are you doing?" Ochako said

"Giving you a chance to get out of here" Mandalay said as she engaged the Inquisitor

"We can't the walls are too smooth" Ochako said

"We're doomed" Hanata said

"We are one with the force, and the force is one with us" Yui said making the Jedi look at each other sadly before seeing their only hope of survival locked in combat with an Inquisitor who back off and used her Lightsaber's spinning function to cut the back of Mandalay's hand

"I shall grant you the dream of not being alive as I kill them, starting off with the Youngling slowly" the Inquisitor said before stabbing Mandalay

"MASTER!" Ochako shouted before Mirio wrapped her in a hug and watched as the Inquisitor dumped her body and lifted Eri into the air while holding up her lightsaber

"NO!" Yui said as Eri was drawn towards the Inquisitor

"ERI!" Mirio said before a blue blaster bolt hit the Inquisitor making her look to her right to see the Mandalorian from before

"What is one of those doing out here" Mirio said

* * *

"Can I help you?" the Inquisitor said

"You can back away from the Jedi" the Mandalorian said

"I'm afraid I can't do that" the Inquisitor said as she activated her lightsaber and pulled Eri towards her again while rearing her arm back to strike the youngling in the heart but it wouldn't move "What is going on" the Inquisitor asked before a distinctive sound was heard

"No way" Kaminari gasped as they standing behind the Inquisitor was the Mandalorian holding a green lightsaber

"Where did you get that?"the Inquisitor asked

"Like you'll ever find out" The Mandalorian said as the Inquisitor was in his line of sight going to stab the Mando, who shifted his body so the Inquisitor delivered a glancing blow to his armour while putting herself in range of his flamethrower

"Go, go" Mirio said as he lifted Eri and Yui up the cliff. Mirio looked on as the Mandalorian was forcing the Inquisitor back with just his lightsaber 'Now question is where did he get that weapon?' he though

"Mirio!" Eri said

"Coming" Mirio said happily smiling

"Don't think so" the Inquisitor said using her force powers to try and pull Mirio down; but the Mandalorian fired a cable at the Inquisitor and pulled her over to him leading to a boot to the face making her try and slash at the Mandalorian who just blocked with his own lightsaber until he placed his lightsaber inside the ring of her lightsaber and flicked upwards destroying the lightsaber. Looking ahead the Mandalorian walked forward only to feel the pull of the force from the Inquisitor. So he stopped and in one quick swing deactivated his lightsaber before walking forward a bit then stayed in place as he tapped something on his gauntlet's screen before the head of the Inquistior tumbled off her shoulders making the Inquisitor's corpse collapse. The Jedi looked on as a U-Wing descended from the sky

"So you coming or what?" the Mandalorian said

"Is this your ship?" Ochako asked

"Yes it is, now you coming or what?" The Mandalorian said

"Who are you?" Kaminari asked

"I'm a Mandalorian who was just passing through; but if you knew my name you would have questions" he said "And I'm also the guy who save you from the Empire, so I wouldn't get too snippy with me"

"So tell me, when did a Mandalorian become a Jedi?" Mirio asked

"I think a better question would be when did a Jedi become a Mandalorian" he said as he sat down in the pilot seat,

'Could it be?" Ochako asked as she buckled Eri up before their hero took off

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here...So I picked up Jedi Fallen Order the other day and starting looking at things about the new Mandalorian show and somehow My Hero Academia came to mind when I was picking a fic about Star Wars. So here we are this is just a test/one off proof of concept to get a feeling for things; if its a hit or proves to be something you guys will read I'll continue it since I've got a couple of ideas including the main pairing which sadly disqualifies Uraraka being a Jedi also Deku will show up at some point if you guys want me to continue this fic**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we heading?" Mirio asked

"My base" the Mandalorian said

"And where is that?" Denki asked

"You'll see once we're out of Hyperspace" the Mandalorian said before looking at Eri "Hey blondie, over in that crate you'll find some Meiloorun fruit jelly in there. I suggest you get some for the Youngling"

"And who are you to boss me around?" Denki asked

"My ship, my rules, my orders" the Mandalorian said "And you can get some for yourself and the rest of your friends" he said

"Thank you sir" Eri said as she started eating

* * *

"Everyone strap in we're here" the Mandalorian said

"At your base really?" Ochako asked as the U-Wing dropped out of Hyperspace directly in front of a medium size Star cruiser in front of them

"What is that doing here?" Mirio asked

"It's our base, Honour blade to base, I'm approaching starboard hangar" The Mandalorian said

"Roger that , lowering the shields, welcome home Honour Blade; I hope the hunt was a success" a voice said

"Where did you find this?" Denki asked

"My team and I discovered it on Mandalore and repaired it, now it acts as our home" the Mandalorian said

"Incredible, how do you prevent the Empire from finding you?" Denki asked

"Trade secret I'm afraid" the Mandalorian said as he entered the hangar.

* * *

"So how did it go?" a red haired young man wearing black monk robes said as the Mandalorian approached him

"Not badly, any trouble?" the Mandalorian asked

"Just some Rebels giving the Empire some trouble on Lothal" the monk said

"Very good, if they don't need our help we'll plot a course for somewhere other than here" the Mandalorian

"Oh by the way, she wants you down in engineering" the monk said

"Thank you, and square our guests away" the Mandalorian said

"Guests huh?" the monk said "Ah, I didn't see you there welcome abroad the Yuuei, I'm Eijiro Kirishima"

"Are you a Jedi?" Denki asked

"No, I'm a Guardian of the Whills" Eijiro said

"Who are they?" Eri asked sticking close to Ochako

"They were a race of people who were deeply connected with the Force" Eijiro said

"So what's his story" Mirio asked

"That is not my place" Eijiro said as he saw the Mandalorian duck around the corner.

* * *

"Mina, you around here?" the Mandalorian asked as he went to a weapon rack and placed his rifle on it before he turned around and placed a vibro-blade against the neck of a woman with pink skin, fuzzy pink hair, two horns on her head and deep golden eyes "Oh there you are Mina" he said delighted

"Damn right I am mister, and what is with the blade, I thought we talked about this" Mina said lowering the blade

"You surprised me is all" the Mandalorian said removing his armour and helmet reveal a head of short scraggly green hair, he turned around to look at Mina, his dark green eyes piercing into Mina's golden ones, he then placed his helmet on the workbench and captured Mina's lips in a fierce kiss before they broke apart

"I missed you Izuku" Mina said using the Mandalorian's real name

"So have I" Izuku said caressing her face tenderly

"So how many Jedi did you recover?" Mina asked

"Seven" Izuku said

"But weren't there eight?" Mina asked adjust her vest

"The eighth one died protecting the rest, there was an imperial Inquisitor" Izuku said

"Damn Inquisitors, they need to be stopped" Mina scowled

"And among them is a Youngling, she's padawan age as of now" Izuku said

"So who will teach her since their master was killed" Mina said

"I don't know maybe the Temple Guardian" Izuku said

* * *

"So you were a guardian of the temple?" Eijiro said

"I was" Mirio said "And Eri is the last remaining Youngling from the actual temple; I managed to smuggle her out when Master Skywalked started executing Order 66" he said bitterly

"I see" Eijiro said

"I don't think I can, I've only had knight level training but then I switched over to being a Temple guardian, I think one of the others could train her better; maybe even our Mandalorian friend"

"It's complicated, but I am not the one you must ask about it" Eijiro said

"I've tried but he hasn't given me an answer" Mirio said

"Maybe there is a way to find the answers you are looking for" Eijiro suggest making Mirio look surprised before he took a mediative form and started to slowly breathe. Eijiro smiled as he got u and walked away before looking back as he walked down to the engineering area.

* * *

"So where to next?" Mina asked as Eijiro walked in "Do we need to do a Jedah run?"

"Not yet, but we better stay in the ship since the Empire might be looking for us" Eijiro said

"So where to now?" Mina asked

"I have an idea" Izuku said as he put on his Mandalorian armour and walked out making the two look at each other

"So where is he going to head?" Mina asked

"I'm not sure, but it could have something to do with the Jedi" Eijiro said

* * *

"So A Mandalorian you say?" an Imperial Officer said

"Yes sir" a Stormtrooper said

"You do know Lord Vader will not be happy about this" the officer said

"Yes sir" the Stormtrooper said

"Also the fact you're alive is a bonus" a cool and suave voice said

"Grand Admiral Thrawn" the Imperial Officer said

"Easy there Captain" Thrawn said as the blue skinned Imperial Officer walked up to the two "Now tell me is this Mandalorian a Rebel supporter?"

"It's unclear sir since we only saw him before he walked away, an hour later we found the Inquisitor we were sent with...without her head sir" the trooper said

"I see, you are dismissed Trooper" Thrawn said as the trooper left the bridge, once he was gone the Captain turned to Thrawn "Is something wrong Captain?"

"You seem interested in this Mandalorian" the Captain said

"Oh I'm more intrigued then interested since I've heard of this particular Mandalorian going planet to planet recovering Jedi artefacts left behind or hidden during the purge" Thrawn said

"You really think this could be the same guy?" the captain asked

"It wouldn't surprise me" Thrawn said

* * *

"So" Mirio said as the Mandalorian was on the bridge looking at a holo-map "You never did clear things up"

"And why should I?" The Mandalorian asked

"Because you have the skills of a Jedi yet act like a Mandalorian" Mirio said

"You want to know my story; fine" The Mandalorian said "I'm going on a run to the planet Hypori"

"Why there?" Mirio asked

* * *

"You'll know why soon enough" The Mandalorian said as he walked to his U-Wing. Mirio sighed and followed the Mandalorian to the ship

"So why are we here even" Mirio said

"because the Empire destroyed this place after they took over. It was the sight of a Sep factory before an Imperial Weapons Research area. I'm here to see if I can find anything" the Mandalorian said looking around

"So you go around the galaxy just picking at scraps and getting bounties?" Mirio asked

"That's not all" The Mandalorian said picking up a Lightsaber

"What is that?" Mirio said

"The lightsaber of a Jedi Padawan, a Sha'a Gi, I believe" he said clipping it to his belt

"So you're scavenging Lightsabers, no wonder you're so good with them" Mirio said

"Is that what you think I'm doing with them, then you don't know anything" the Mandalorian said picking up some armour "There, Katarn-Class armour. Wear it" was all he said "After all it was the same ones that went down with Sha'a Gi once Order 66 hit, you remember that event, or did you forget about it after running away with that Youngling. I bet you also didn't stand guard against Darth Vader" the Mandalorian said "You just saw the Youngling and then ran away" he continued to taunt

"And what about you huh, you're a force user so where were you when your brothers and sisters were being slaughtered?" Mirio snapped

"We're talking about you, besides" the Mandalorian said "You don't get to ask questions of me" he said punching Mirio. "Now come on we're finished here" Mirio just picked himself up and wiped the blood from his lip before using the force to push the Mandalorian, who recovered and fired a cable at the former Temple Guard, who struggled to get out of him, The Mandalorian pulled out a blaster and fired at him, knocking him out "Man you are one DUMB Nerf herder" he said dragging Mirio back to the ship before leaving the system.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Mina asked as the Mandalorian gave her Sha'a Gi's lightsaber and dumped Mirio on the ground

"Seriously man?" Eijiro said

"He was getting annoying" Izuku said heading for his quarters as Ochako walked passed

"What's up with him?" Ochako said

"Oh man, what hit...where is that cheap shot taking Womp Rat!" Mirio said waking up and rubbing his jaw

"You got off easy" Eijiro said

"Why's that?" Mirio said

"You're asking questions...and still breathing" Mina shrugging walking

* * *

"Another one huh?" Eijiro asked

"Yeah" Mina said as they entered a room filled with lightsabers and names

"Do you mind if I?" Eijiro said

"Go ahead" Mina said

"Thank you" Eijiro said as he took the lightsaber and placed it on a stand among a slew of other lightsabers "Padawan Sha'Gi, may you rest easily among your brethren as a part of the Living Force" he said bowing as he finished

"Thank you, its good that you have been doing this, most of the galaxy hates us because of Sidious and without the Temple those who fell have been left behind, so it's kind of you to do this" Ochako said looking around before she held out a new lightsaber "Her name was Mandalay"

"Thank you" Eijiro said taking the weapon and placing it on a stand and bowed "Knight Mandalay, we thank you for your service, now may you rest easily among your brethren as a part of the Living Force" he said

"Master please watch over us" Ochako said as the trio left the vault and walked to the common area.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so now we have some more characters namely Kirishima who is the same type of Force users as the blind guy from Rogue One, that was seriously one of the best characters of that film, I've also added a bit of back story for Mirio who ran with Eri from the Jedi Temple. Plus this is going to be Izumina, sorry IzuOcha fans. Also I'm including Star Wars Characters such as Sha'a Gi from the 2004 Clone Wars cartoon and Thrawn one of the biggest threats in the franchise and one I was surprised by whne I heard he was now Canon instead of just Legends (That's something I'm not getting into) **

**Another thing I wanted to do is a kind of thing the Jedi say when the pass on, I know there could be one but I couldn't remember it so I made up this saying which I like**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaster fire, darkness, screams of pain, the feel of flames and explosions

"you head own" a voice said as Izuku stumbled "you head ow" the voice said as everything was muffled "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!" the voice became clearer

"What's happening?" Izuku asked

"It happened, someone actually did it" the voice said

"Did what?" Izuku said

"Gave the execution order" the voice said before everything went white. Izuku shot up fully awake looking around in a state of confusion and worry until a calming hand touched his arm allowing him to completely relax and lay back down. Mina looked at him while he rubbed her cheek tenderly

"Another order dream?" she asked

"Yeah" Izuku said as he naked body pressed up against his

"How long has it been?" Mina asked

"Not long enough" he said swinging his legs over the side of the bed while his lover laid back down

"Hey Izuku you up?" Eijiro asked

"I am now, what's wrong" Izuku said

"We've got a distress call" Eijiro said

"Where?" Izuku asked

"Naboo" Eijiro said surprising the two

"Who could be calling us to Naboo?" Mina asked

"I don't know, anyway set a course" Izuku said

"You got it" Eijiro said

* * *

"We're moving" Mirio said ending his session of meditation

"Where to?" Denki asked

"I'm not sure, but I think its familiar" Mirio said

"I recognise it too" Ochako said

"So where are we heading?" Sen asked

"It can't be" Ochako said running out of the room

"Ochako?" Yui asked

* * *

"Why are we going there?" Ochako said seeing that the Yueei was on the way to Naboo

"We've been getting a distress signal from the planet's surface" Eijiro said

"What area?" Ochako asked

"Don't worry we're going away from the capital; but something is telling me that there is somethin or someone there connected to the force" Eijiro said

"So do you think it is a trap?" The Mandalorian said walking onto the bridge

"I don't know, anyway the signal is originating in the swamps" Eijiro said

"right where the Gungan culling took place" The Mandalorian said

"Gungan culling?" Ochako asked

"Yeah, the Gungans were almost wiped out by the empire, one colony of them survived, and that is because it was the colony of the piece of Bantha shit that basically enabled the Emperor to rise to power" The Mandalorian said

"A gungan allowed the Emperor to rise to power; HOW!" Denki asked

"That would not be possible" Yui said

"This Gungan was basically the one to give emergency powers to the Emperor back when he was a Republic Chancelor so he could start the Clone Wars which lead to the rise of the Empire the Jedi Purge. But I heard that everyone on Naboo hates him and he became an outcast. But still I wouldn't mind putting a few blaster bolts between that fool's ear flippers" The Mandalorian said

"You can't do that" Ochako said

"I will if I get the chance, but the bastard has gone seriously deep underground. I doubt I will be able to find him. But there is something else I wish to discuss, namely why the force is disrupted around you two" he said looking at Mirio and Ochako. "Could it be that Naboo holds some relevance to the two of you"

"What could you possibly mean" Mirio said

"We'll find out. Since you two are with me" the Mandalorian said before he looked at the planet once they dropped out of hyperspace. The two looked nervous before they walked to the U-Wing with the Mandalorian

"I should go with them as well" Eijiro said grabbing his staff and ran off after the trio

'I may not be force sensitive, but I know this is not going to end well.' Mina thought

* * *

"So where is it?" the Mandalorian said as the four looked over the swamp, Ochako looked nervously around

"At the edge of the swamp, where that meadow begins" Eijiro said

"I thought so" the Mandalorian said

"Why?" Mirio asked

"Can't you feel it?" the Mandalorian asked

"Feel what?" Eijiro said

"The shadow of the Dark Side" Ochako said

"So you do feel it, tell me what happened here" the Mandalorian said

"Order 66" Ochako said

"I thought there weren't any Jedi on Naboo during order 66" Eijior said

"Neither did I" The Mandalorian said

"It was a secret mission, given to us by the monarch of Naboo at the time, Master Mandalay didn't think we should, but our teammates agreed we should" Ochako said

"So why were you here?" Mirio asked making Ochako look at them

"We were here to capture a Separatist General" Ochako said

* * *

Elsewhere in Naboo's capital a young woman stood up from her bath and took in the wondrous view she had since her bath was outside allowing her to soak up both nature and the sunlight, the water ran off her body while the sun cause it to sparkle like gemstones. She looked over to a box she kept in the room adjacent to her bathroom. She sighed as the breeze softly blew her periwinkle hair across her shoulders

"Hopefully you'll come back for it" she said

"Milady" a maid said

"What is it?" the young woman asked

"An Imperial Officer is here to see you" the maid said

"Coming" she said stepping out of her bath so she could get dressed. She opened the box revealing a blue glow that made her feel warm inside.

* * *

"A Separatist general?" Eijiro asked

"Yes, but in reality he was a Republican spy, all we knew was his codename of coldfire, he crashed on Naboo, right around here. So we went to get him and we nearly succeeded until, So Master Mandalay and Master Kayami ordered the clone troopers with them to locate coldfire, and when we did that was went the order came in. The clone troopers first shot Master Kayami in the back. Point Blank range; next they turned on Momo her Padawan learner who had just ignited her lightsaber was ready to strike them down. But then she felt something as coldfire took the hit intended for her. You see coldfire was an old friend from Alderan. It was then Momo snapped and started cutting down the Clone Troopers, all the while she did her lightsaber blade started to turn red, almost like it was being covered in the troopers blood. Once all of the troopers were dead Momo's anger and hatred of them fully took over so she turned to the dark side. I can still remember what she said to me as she deactivated her lightsaber, placed the emitter against her heart and activating it saying 'She'd rather die then go to the dark side' then she fell down dead, me and Master Mandalay were the only ones to escape that day" Ochako said

"I see" the Mandalorian

"But why did her blade turn red?" Eijiro said

"The Khyber crystals can bleed when subjected to the dark side of the force making their colour red" the Mandalorian said

"Oh" Eijiro said before he looked towards the city

"What is it?" Mirio asked

"It can't be" Eijiro said "You feel that right?"

"Yeah I do" The Mandalorian said

* * *

"Ah Captain Iida, how are you?" the woman asked

"Miss Hado, I am glad you're in good spirits" IIda said

"I heard you are working with the newest Grand Admiral" Nado said

"Thrawn yes, it is an honour" Iida said

"So what brings you here?" Hado asked

"We have heard rumours of Jedi on Naboo" Iida said

"And you thought that I would know where they would be" Hado said

"Of course you were friends with one weren't you?" Iida asked

"A long time ago" Hado said

"Shame, because the Empire would reward you handsomely of it" Iida said

"I'm sure they would" Hado said

"So please inform us if any come here" Iida said

"Of course, sir" Hado said as Iida left.

* * *

"This is your good idea, head into Theed and find the source of where the force is coming from is" Mirio said

"You have a better idea?" the Mandalorian said

'Why am I blind?" Eijiro said as he adjusted the blindfold he's wearing

"I see" Eijiro smirked

"Come on, we're close" The Mandalorian said

"Are you sure?" Ochako asked

"I am, besides we're close" The Mandalorian said

"Wait, I know this place" Mirio said as Hado stepped out causing the Jedi to hide. The Mandalorian looked at her

"Nejire Hado" he said walking up to her

"Can I help you?" Nejire asked

"Come with me" the Mandalorian said

"What do you want with me?" Nejire asked before a blaster was shoved into her side making her walk alongside the warrior who was looking around

"The force seems strong with you, why is that?" the Mandalorian asked

"I have an ancient Jedi artefact hidden away" she said as tehy came upon the group

"What artefact?" the Mandalorian asked

"A Holocron" Nejire said making the group freeze

"Does anyone know you have it?" Mirio asked

"Mirio?" Nejire asked in shocked before suddenly kissing him, which with passionately returned. The Mandalorian had his rifle at the ready before looking at the house they just left seeing an Imperial officer entering, leaving a small group of Stormtroopers outside

"Wait here" the Mandalorian said

* * *

Iida wasn't a fool he knew something was being kept from him on the home world of their beloved Emperor and he was sure that Hado was involved with the Jedi. Her old friend Mirio Togata was one of the Jedi apparently on the run. But he was looking around her abode admiring the art

"I'm sure the Grand Admiral would appreciate this art. Maybe if she is found to be a traitor I will give it all to him" Iida said

"chakaaryc alor'ad Iida be Emperor Palpetine, tsikador to ramaanar" the Mandalorian said in his native tongue

"A Mandalorian. So you must be here to kill me" Iida said

"I am" he said aiming at Iida with his rifle. Luckily for Iida the Imperial captain threw a vase at the Mandalorain causing him to miss. Racing outside Iida went to his troopers

"STOP HIM!" he shouted shaking a trooper when he noticed the blood on his thumb, looking closely at the trooper he saw they were all dead, their throats slashed opened. Looking behind him Iida saw the Mandalorian with a blade in his hand. It was blood covered sword from a Separatist Commando Droid. "I SURRENDER!" he said as the Mandalorian stalked closer and closer and closer. "Didn't you hear me?!" Iida shouted

"Did you give them a chance to surrender?" The Mandalorian asked

"Who, who are you talking about?" Iida asked

"Execute Order 66" he said coldly as he drove the blade into Iida's leg while covering the Captain's mouth

* * *

"It is so good to see you" Nejire said

"Same here, so what are you up to?" Mirio asked

"Well, I'm about ready to join them" Nejire said

"Who?" Mirio asked

"The Rebellion, I'm going to join them as soon as I can find a base of theirs" Nejire said

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Mirio asked

"I am" Nejire said before kissing him again

"They look good together" Ochako said

"I agree" Eijiro said

* * *

"So start talking" the Mandalorian said

"About what you monster" Iida said

"Did you give them a chance to surrender?" the Mandalorian said

"Some of them were given the chance, others survived because of their traitorous clones" Iida said

"And those who surrendered?" The Mandalorian asked making Iida smirked

"Were the easiest to kill besides those who were surprised" Iida smiled before his leg was stomped on as the Mandalorian produced his flamethrower

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nejire asked

"Information, and revenge" the Mandalorian said

"Why revenge?" Iida asked

"Simple, this Imperial Captain sold his own brother out to the Imperial Inquisition" the Mandalorian said surprising Iida "Yes, I know your brother was a Jedi Knight, a great General during the Mid Rim Campaign, Bracca I believe. He came back here to hide out after his Clone Troopers nearly executed him, but you sold out your flesh and blood to the Empire for credits and prestige"

"It was for the glory of the Empire" Iida said

"I don't give two Osik" the Mandalorian said swearing in Mando as he drove the blade he was holding into the ground next to Iida's head "But there's a lady present" he said putting his sword away as he walked away

* * *

Once the group was inside Nejire got the box out that she had hidden the object

"Here" She said opening the box to reveal what was inside surprising the Jedi

"Is that it?" Mirio asked

"It is" Nejire asked handing it over to Mirio, their hands lingering together

"Good, we can keep it in the Force Vault on the Yueei" the Mandalorian said as he walked off

"I would be careful of that one' Nejire said

"Why?" Mirio asked giving Eijiro the Holocron

"Because those blasters and that rifle, they are the ones used to kill his master" Nejire said

"No way" Mirio said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, that was their trip to Naboo whcih wasn't much but they did get a Holocron and we learnt some more about what happened, namely that Todoroki, Midnight and Yaoyorozu didn't survive and Iida sold his brother out to the Empire for money and prestige so no wonder Izuku didn't like him. Not to mention he carries and uses the weapons that killed his Jedi master, who will learn of soonish**

**Now the Mandalorian in this chapter is 'Traitorus Captain Iida of the Empire prepare to die' and 'shit' that was fun to use**

**So until next time I'll catch on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"You still thinking about what Nejire said about the Mandalorian?" Ochako asked

"I am, he pilfered the weapons of the clone troopers that killed his masters" Mirio said

"But how did he kill them all?" Ochako asked

"I don't think he did it on his own" Mirio said

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked

"The armour he's wearing, he's a Mandalorian but he uses the force and has a lightsaber" Mirio said "And don't forget what else he said

"You mean when he said ' when did a Jedi become a Mandalorian' yeah that was weird" Ochako said

"I wonder who he is" Mirio pondered

* * *

In his private quarter Izuku was looking at his helmet when a knock sounded on the door. Waving his hand the door opened to reveal Mina.

"You okay?" Mina asked

"Yeah, it was just the force was strong there thanks to the holocron" Izuku said

"Did you get it?" Mina asked

"Yeah, it's in the vault with the lightsaber of Padawan Yaoyorozu" Izuku said

"Then why are you depressed, we have an ancient relic" Mina said

"I saw something when I was near it" Izuku said

"Which were?" Mina asked

"Images of the past, namely my days as a youngling, my ascension to Padawan, the Clone Wars, Order 66" Izuku said

"How long, until you tell them what you told us?" Mina asked

"Soon" Izuku said when he looked around

"What is it?" Mina asked

"I thought I felt him" Izuku said

"Who?" Mina asked

"An old master of the Jedi Order" Izuku stated

"Really, I thought the council died out" Mina said

"I'm not sure, but some of them could have survived" Izuku said

* * *

Yui stood in the middle of the newly built dojo and pulled out her lightsaber, activating it while feeling the force around her as she used it to make it float in the air while she removed her upper robes revealing a supportive top coloured silver and purple. She then slowly moved her lightsaber in a fluid motion, moving it to an unheard song, this was a thing she did to calm her mind and focus on the force. She needed to do this since the lost of Master Mandalay on Dantooine, all this time she nearly gave in and joined the dark side like many a Jedi who experienced lost

"Holding it in is just as bad as giving into it" The Mandalorian said walking into the dojo and activated his own lightsaber, taking a stance and performing a set of complex training kata , he looked at Yui's lightsaber. "Interesting colour purple. It signifies something truly interesting" he said

"What is it?" Yui asked performing the dance still

"That you use both dark and light side techniques while fighting. A rarity; tell you do you know who was the last Jedi to use such a blade?" he asked

"Master Windu" Yui said

"Correct, the first victim of the Jedi Purge" the Mandalorian said

"And the key to Master Skywalker's downfall" Yui said as she turned and started following the kata of the Mandalorian "You are a mystery; since there hasn't been a Mandalorian Jedi since Tarre Vizler"

"Of course, but maybe I am a Jedi Mandalorian, not a Mandalorian Jedi" he said as he swung in a wide arc

"Butty you did fight in the Clone Wars, yes?" Yui asked

"I did" the Mandalorian said

"How long?" Yui asked

"Not long, probably around the time you did" the Mandalorian said "Maybe sooner"

"I see, did you have a master?" Yui asked

"That's enough for today" he said walking away after deactivating his weapon. "But I'll give you a hint, my master was one of a kind"

"That doesn't help" Yui said pulling her robes back up before looking at the Mandalorian

* * *

"I'm telling you we should go there" Mirio said

"Where?" Ochako asked confused

"The temple of truth" Mirio said

"You're kidding, no one has been able to find that place" Sero said

"But I believe I have a clue as to where it is hidden, and we have the right man to lead us" Mirio said

"Who?" Ochako asked

"Eijiro, he's a guardian of the Whills so he can lead us to it" Mirio said

"But would he?" Denki asked

"We could ask" Ochako said

"But why would we even go there" Sero said

"To find out more of the Mandalorian we're riding with" Mirio said

"We should wait until he feels comfortable to tell us" Ochako said

"then we'll never learn anything" Denki said

"Hey, where's Eri?" Mirio asked

* * *

"Be careful youngling, those are dangerous" Mina said as she watched Eri try and pick up some tools.

"Sorry" she said before Mina messed up her hair smiling

"That's okay" she said before looking at something leaning against the wall. It was an old wooden training saber that was similar to the one younglings used back at the Jedi temples. "Here you go" she said handing it over to Eri who looked shocked "I know its not the usual training saber used in the temples, but it's all we got at the moment" Mina said smiling before she went back to her work bench. Eri looked around and swung it around wildly before a comforting hand was laid on her shoulder and she looked up to see Mina holding another wooden training saber and held it out before nudging towards it make Eri do the same. What the two didn't know was Ochako was watching them, so she pulled over a training saber and walked in front of the two and nodded before they followed Ochako's instruction in the way of holding a Lightsaber while avoiding the workspaces. After an hour the stopped training

"Thank you master Uraraka" Eri said

"I'm not a master, nor am I a knight" Ochako said

"Why not?" Mina asked

"Because I didn't go through the trials" Ochako said

"I see" Mina said

* * *

"So do you think it's true?" Eijiro said

"I'm not sure but I keep feeling something from the Force" Mirio said

"But Ilum of all places" Sero said

"Wait isn't the Empire mining Khyber crystals?" Eijiro said

"Yeah they are, but hopefully this master is well hidden" Mirio said

"Only question is why would he be all the way out there in the first place?" Denki asked

"Maybe he's waiting for Eri to show up to claim her crystal" Yui said walking into the room

"Maybe; does she know how to use one?" Sero asked

"I could train her, but I was a Temple guardian" Mirio said

"Most of us were Padawan learners when Order 66 happened" Sero said

"So we're in agreement?" Eijiro asked

"Set the course" Mirio said

* * *

"And what is the course?" Izuku asked as he walked into the bridge as Eijiro was piloting the ship

"Ilum" Eijiro said

"Why there?" Izuku asked

"There is a master Jedi there we need to help the Jedi teach their youngling" Eijiro said

"I could teach her" Izuku said adjusting his armour as he sat down

"Really?" Eijiro asked

"I'm technically a Jedi Knight" Izuku said

"When did you get knighted?" Eijiro asked

"I'll tell you when one day" Izuku said as he checked the sensors

"Why all this mystery around your past, heck the only two people on this rig that knows are you and Mina" Eijiro said

"And I intend to keep it that way as long as I can" Izuku said

"What happened man, I know Order 66 must have messed you up; but I'm not sure how badly" Eijiro said

"Krownest, that is where it happened" Izuku said

"Man, that must have been cold" Eijiro said

"You have no idea" Izuku said

"Then you're going to be real comfortable on Ilum" Eijiro said

* * *

Soon the Honour Blade landed on the frozen world that was once a important place to the Jedi. Walking out first Izuku used his scanner to see and any enemies around. He was soon joined by Ochako who still her lightsaber on her and went to activate it

"Don't, at least not yet" Izuku said

"Are you sure Mandalorian?" Ochako asked

"I am" he said as he pulled out his rifle and shot at something

"What was that?" Eijiro asked

"Something" Izuku said before he went to find out what. Once the Mandalorian was far enough away Mirio to reach out with the force making the snow around him flutter. Eri who was standing by Eijiro looked in fascination

"Never seen snow before huh little one?" Eijiro smiled

"No" Eri said looking at the white substance

"We have to hurry" Izuku said

"What why?" Denki asked

"Ask them" he said as several Snowtroopers chased after him

"You're kidding me" Eijiro said as they ran towards the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the hidden temple entrance garbed in heavy clothes made out of Wampa fur underneath those were a set of tattered Jedi robes. He was deep in meditation when blaster fire drew him back into the world. He stood up and frowned as he saw a group of young Jedi including a Youngling being attacked by the Empire, but what was more surprising was the fact they were being led by a Mandalorian in deep green and silver armour using the weapons of a traitorous Clone Trooper. HE saw the Mandalorian telling them to climb the wall as he grabbed the Youngling and activated his Jetpack to get her up the wall. He stood up and started to feel the force flow into his hands and extended out just as a Snowtrooper got a lucky shot off. Panic washed over him as the old master used the force to grab the youngling and pull her o safety while the Mandalorian landed safely.

* * *

"MOVE!" the Mandalorian said firing back

"Where?" Yui asked

"UP!" he said pointed to the entrance point

"How?" Mirio asked

"There are grooves in the metal, use them" the Mandalorian said as he grabbed Eri and looked up "That is pretty high up there" he said

"What are you going to do?" Ochako asked as Sero and Denki jumped a bit higher on the wall with the force

"What do you think" the Mandalorian said as he used his jetpack to get Eri up there quickly

"CHEATER!" Sen shouted shaking his fist

"MOVE" Yui said pulling Sen up the wall more as a red bolt nearly missed them

"Bantha fodder" Denki said as another bolt flew past them, striking the Mandalorian's jetpack shorting it out and making the two using it head slowly towards the ground, Eri seemingly going up while the Mandalorian landed on the snow,

"Thanks to whoever that was" he said pulling out his pistols and firing at the Snowtroopers

* * *

"Okay we're here" Mirio said helping the others up

"I didn't think you would come at all" the master Jedi said

"Okay so who are you?" Eijiro asked

"I am Master Aizawa, and I am here because the Jedi Order is in deep need of powerful warriors and the Youngling needs to build her lightsaber, Now come" he said

"But what about" Ochako said as a cable hit above the entrance hauling the Mandalorian up

"That was fun" he said "Master Aizawa" he said entering the temple

"Incredible, he survived after all" Aizawa

"You know who that is?" Denki asked

"I believe I do" Aizawa said as they entered the temple and closed the door.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here I may have started this awhile back, and so this is to celebrate that fact the final Skywalker Saga movie has been released. And for once I'm with you guys dodging spoilers about it since I haven't seen it yet. Anyway I wanted this chapter to cover some of the characters just practicing their saber techniques before going to Ilum where we meet oru second Jedi Master: Aizawa plus I gave another hint about what happened to Izuku: The planet where it happened, which I took from Star Wars Rebels' third season**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"So these are the ice caves of Ilum huh, I never thought I would see them" Eijiro said

"And why is that?" Aizawa asked looking back as he had the padawans open the door to the area where the actual crystals were

"I'm only a member of the guardians of the Whills" Eijiro said

"I see, care to explain the Mandalorian?" Aizawa asked

"I'm not sure, he just showed up on Jedah one day with his mechanic looking for a pilot, and since I had trained as one I went along with him. Turns out he's been looking from the lightsabers of those who lost their lives during the Jedi Purge. He's gathered a fair few. Upon arriving on Dantooine he discovered Master Mandalay and this crew of Padawans and the youngling. Since then we've been keeping them safe while continuing our mission" Eijiro said

"I see, do you have room for one more?" Aizawa asked

"We have room for a whole army" Eijiro said

"Very well, I may have to come with you, so I can train the youngling and the other padawans" Aizawa said as he looked at the waterfall which was nearly ice a tenth of the way down.

"Alright" Eijiro said

* * *

In the caves Eri was looking around when she spotted something in the distance, a blue sparkling. She went to walk over to it when she heard the ice crack underneath her boots so she eased off a bit and looked around for a path to reach the crystal when she heard the scream of the wind which made her remember the attack on the temple making her curl up into a ball and quiver. She was frightened that someone may find her, so she just sat there waiting

"Help me" she whimpered before she looked up and noticed that even though she could hear the past that didn't mean it was happening right now, so she got back to her feet and slowly made her way along the path that was set before she could feel the fear well up inside her again

* * *

"She's been in there awhile now" Sen said

"She's a Youngling, and she's taking part in the Gathering, meaning she's not going in there and back out" Aizawa said before looking over at the Mandalorian again

"Problem Jedi?" he asked

"I'm just trying to see if I can pick who you are" Aizawa said

"Good luck with that" Mandalorian said

"So you are him, aren't you" Aizawa said shocking those gathered

"You don't have anything to prove that" Mandalorian said

"I'm sure now, call it a feeling in the force" Aizawa said

"You're bluffing" Mandalorian said

"Am I?" Aizawa asked before he went back over to where the entrance had closed up more

'They can **never** know who I am' the Mandalorian thought as he walked over to the temple entrance and looked out for Imperial troopers.

* * *

Eri was still scared as she heard the screaming winds as she continued to panic, thinking she would be attacked soon. So she hid in the dark and cowered

"I'm scared" Eri said before she looked around before she remembered something "Fear leads to anger, Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. These are all paths to the dark side

"Eri" Mirio's voice echoed in her mind allowing her to get up and wiping her eyes. Suddenly she saw a bright light in the distance making her smiled before she ran off smiling as she knew where her crystal was now. What she didn't know was what coming from outside the caves

* * *

Izuku had drawn his vibrosword and stood watch before he felt a chill in the air. So he grabbed his rifle and used it scan the horizon when he spotted a ship coming for them, the ship was a Pre-Imperial Cruiser from Naboo, but he recognised the sigil on it

"Great those guys, what are they doing here?" he asked as Ochako ran out

"Who are those guys?" Ochako asked

"Bounty Hunters who work for Neito" Izuku said

"Who?" Ochako asked

"Neito Monoma, he's the head of a criminal syndicate dubbed the Blades of Dusk who deal in trafficking Spice, humans, weapons that is his sigil" Izuku said 'Plus he's a former Crimson Dawn member"

"But why is he here?" Ochako asked

"Why else, he knew that the Jedi had to come here eventually" Izuku said "But I know of only one person who can accurately track those who are force sensitive"

"Who?" Ochako asked before two bounty hunters were deployed

"Aoyama and Sato huh, she wouldn't send those two without a proper reason, but that's good for us"

"Why's that?" Ochako asked

"These two are the dumbest" Izuku said "Meaning that she's got no one else to spare"

"I'll see how Eri's doing and keep them inside" Ochako said as Izuku took up a sniper's position

"Good idea." Izuku said

* * *

Aizawa was getting antsy since most of the ice had covered the doorway

"Do you think she'll make it?" Kirishima asked

"She should" Yui said

"I hope so" Aizawa said

"We have a major problem" Ochako said

"What?" Mirio asked

"Bounty hunters from the Blade of Dusk" Ochako said

"They found me" Aizawa said

"What do you mean?" Sen asked

"I've been trying to lose them for months now, which is why I haven't been able to meet up with you at all" Aizawa said

"That's not good" Kirishima said

"But according to our Mandalorian friend, the two that were sent aren't exactly the best of the group's soldiers" Ochako said

"Aoyama and Sato then, great those nerf herders" Aizawa said rolling his eyes

"Go, I'll stay here to get Eri when she walks out of there" Mirio said

"We may not have a choice" Ochako said

* * *

"Come on you two" Izuku said as they slowly climbed up the wall. Sick of wait Izuku pulled out some thermal detonators and dropped them down "HEADS UP!" he shouted

"Huh?" Sato asked looking up just before the detonators exploded

"It seem we have underestimated the Jedi" Aoyama asked as he pulled out a blaster and fired upwards. Sato grunted and started to climb fast with Aoyama covering him until he reached a ledge and stood on it. Once he had a firm platform to stand on Sato pulled out an old PLX-1 portable missile launcher and fired

"Oh cr" Izuku said as the missile exploded near him sending him back into the temple

* * *

After what seem like hours Eri was standing in front of a small spire of ice, there sitting on the peak was a small ice like crystal which Eri was about to take when she faulted

"That not you crystal is?" a voice asked

"Yes, but I'm worried" Eri said

"What worries you" the voice asked

"That I am not ready to join the order, especially in this time of turmoil" Eri said

"Worry not you should, for the force is with" the voice said

"I am a Jedi, the force is with me no matter what" Eri said and closed her eyes to make sure she could feel the force inside the crystal "I am ready" she said as she slipped the crystal into a pouch and noticed that there was a slide to the entrance on the other side. Smiling she slid down the slide happily before running upon seeing the entrance. Only stopping upon sensing a disturbance

* * *

"How did they get inside?" Yui asked as she pulled out her lightsaber and activated it alongside Aizawa making his blue lightsaber make the left side of the room glow while the right side was illuminated by purple light. Aizawa checked behind him and saw the waterfall had nearly frozen all the way close, but he also could sense Eri who was right there hiding

"We have to get rid of these guys but how" Kaminari said

"Hello, Jedi if you would be so kind as to surrender" Aoyama said

"Seriously, why should we surrender to you?" Mirio asked as he saw the blonde dress in lavender and silver point to his companion who was clad in mustard armour who had a Heavy Repeater cannon aimed at them

"Because we have a beacon that is linked to an orbital bombardment system and with just a word that bombardment will commence" Aoyama said

"So what?" Kirishima said as he pulled out his Lightbow and aimed at Sato who them aimed back at Kirishima. Izuku had snuck back inside was hiding amongst the ice

"This" Aoyama said thrown several grenades out stunning the group including Izuku

"Fierfeks" Izuku said blacking out

* * *

"Hello, Mr Mandalorian, hello" Eri said

"What happened?" Izuku asked as he woke up

"They knocked everyone out and took them" Eri said

"How long ago was this?" Izuku asked

"I don't know, I came out as soon as they left, but I was trying to wake you up" Eri said

"Okay, so we're behind them, luckily I know where they're heading." Izuku said "Did you get it?"

"Yep" Eri said smiling as she held out the small crystal

"Good job kiddo, now we have to catch up with them" Izuku said

"But how?" Eri asked

"I placed a tracker on Mirio" Izuku said

* * *

"We got the Jedi you wanted" Aoyama said to their boss

"And the Mandalorian?" their employer said

"We blew him away" Sato said

"And his corpse?" the voice asked

"We didn't see it" Aoyama said

"You realise, he can stop us now right?" the voice

"HE would, if we didn't sabotage his ship" Aoyama said

"Good work, you know where to head to right?"

"Of course" Sato said

"We'll be there soon" Aoyama said smirking as the Jedi were in the cargo hold of his ship as Sato punched in the co-ordinated for the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here And this is the chapter that Eri gets the first step into building her lightsaber and Aizawa watching the waterfall gate, I actually watched the Clone Wars episode about it. Now one of the biggest changes was that the Jedi weren't going to be caught but that's what happens when you go on break for a week. But in that week I watched the new Star Wars Movie and half of the Mandalorian show and they were both good, now next chapter I'll fill in a ton of backstory for Izuku**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside and Happy New Year**


	6. Chapter 6

"About time, what happened?" Mina asked as Izuku and Eri walked off the Honour Blade

"We got jumped by the Blades of Dusk, and not their top agents" Izuku said

"You got duped by Aoyama and Sato?" Mina asked

"Yeah we did, and at least we know where they're going"

"Bespin" Mina said

"Yeah, Neito will be auctioning the girls there, but I'm not sure about the male Jedi" Izuku said "Oh and Eri got her crystal"

"Good job youngling" Mina smiled

"Thank you" Eri chuckled

"Anyway we have to get to Bespin" Izuku said

"But which area, obviously they wouldn't hold it on Cloud City" Mina said

"No they won't, so that means they'll hold it on Tibannopolis" Izuku said

"That place would be perfect" Mina said

* * *

"How are the goods?" Neito asked as he's attendant followed behind him

"Only two worth selling here" a voice said as a woman in green and black said

"Ah Setsuna you never disappoint, the Imperial will surely reward me handsomely for this, depending on if they get the sale, the Hutts, Crimson Dawn, the Black Sun, Haxion Brood, they are all coming and I bet you that they will want to pay handsomely for two Jedi slaves" Neito said "And the male ones?"

"They will be taken to Krownest" Setsuna said

"For what reason?" Neito asked

"There is someone there who wants the Jedi, for hunting" Setsuna said

"HE wants to turn the Jedi into hunters?"

"No the prey" Setsuna smirked

"Interesting" Neito said

"Yeah it is" Setsuna said

* * *

"BE careful in there, no knows what will happen in there if you're spotted" Mina said

"I'm a Mandalorian remember" Izuku said

"Yeah, but they are large criminals" Mina said over radio

"And I've fought all of them at some point" Izuku said as he walked into the area where they were holding the auction "I'm in"

"Good, no find them and get out of there" Mina said before she shut the radio off

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming, I am Neito Monoma and welcome to tonight's auction. And trust me we've gotten some irresistible items, started off with a couple kilo of Wookie meat" he said smirking

"Disgusting" Izuku said as he saw a Trandoshan purchase it and took a massive bit of a piece of Wookie meat raw "I'll put a blade through him later"

* * *

Izuku was being bored and was just watching as Spice, relics, and various weapons. Then he sensed them

"And now for the main event, a pair of lovely slave, who are in fact escaped Jedi, on the run from the Empire" Monoma said making everyone start to bid on the two, who were dragged on stage wearing skimpy metallic bikinis. Various shouts on prices for the two were overlapping

"A crate of Beskar Steel" a voice said shocking Izuku

"What is he doing here?" Izuku asked as the Imperial Captain he met on Naboo was there, Iida who now had a cybernetic leg thanks to Izuku heavily damaging his original leg

"Did you say Beskar?" Monoma asked

"I did" Iida said taking a piece and giving it to Monoma who examined it

"Very well, sold for a crate of Beskar steel, Setsuna if you would" Monoma said

'Where are the rest of the Jedi?" Iida asked as he was given the two Jedi girls

"Krownest" Setsuna said making Iida said.

"Very good, one we have them I'll give you more" Iida smiled

* * *

In another section of the auction, a masked figure saw and heard the exchange. So he left and once outside and out of visual range of the auction he pulled out a radio and activated it

"This is Soji, I've just gotten of intel that would be valuable to us" Shoji said

"What is it?" a voice asked

"There is a group of Jedi on Krownest, plus the Empire has two slave Jedi as well and is going to Krownest" Shoji said

"Understood, we'll out a commando unit to recover the Jedi" the voice said

"Roger that, Are you sending Bakugo with them" Shoji said

"If we need to, but he's currently on assignment elsewhere" the voice said

"Acknowledged, shall I head there as well" Shoji said

* * *

"Krownest, you want to head there?" Mina asked

"I have to head there" Izuku said "Even though I know what's waiting for me there" he said

"You can't" Mina said "You shouldn't"

"I'll be alright" Izuku said "I also know it holds some bad memories for me"

"Bad memories, you lost your master on Krownest to Order 66" Mina said

"I know, I was there remember" Izuku said

"Mr Mandalorian, Miss Mina?" Eri asked

"Yes sweetie?" Mina asked

"I finished my lightsaber" Eri said activating it showing the cyan blade

"Nice work" Izuku said as he saw the silver and brass hilt with a disk around the projector

"That's awesome" Mina smiled hugging Eri before looking at Izuku "I'll set the course

"Good" Izuku said before pulling out his own lightsaber and activated before holding it in front "Do you want a lesson?"

"Yes please" Eri said as she stood next to Izuku

* * *

"I promised myself I wouldn't come back here" Izuku said as he stepped onto the snowy ground of the planet Krownest

"I know" Mina said

"At least we have allies here" Izuku said

"You do?" Eri asked

"I hope so" Izuku said as they continued to walk away from the Honour Blade, unaware they were being watched.

"I'm here" The person watching them said

* * *

After an hour of trudging in the snow they came across a downed LAATi Gunship

"No way" Mina said "Is that?"

"Yeah it is" Izuku said before he drew his blade before deflecting a staff, next he had to avoid a rock that was thrown. Suddenly Mina had her blaster out and fired a few rounds before they all realised who was fighting who

"Eijiro, Mirio how did you guys escape?" Mina asked

"We didn't; we're being hunted by something and thought you guys were them" Mirio said "My a Republic gunship" he said

"But what's it doing out here?" Eijiro asked before the other Jedi appeared

"Hey guys" Denki said

"I think we lost it for now" Sen said

"It was used to transport a small unit of Clone Troopers around with a Jedi general and his Padawan learner. Only to be shot out of the sky by an Anti-Air B2 Super Battle Droid" Izuku said "After that a unit of Battle Droid tried to terminate the survivors, only to discover that everyone survived and the battle droids were quickly taken care of" he said pulled up an old Battle Droid head from the snow. "Only for the master to have an ARC trooper lead his padawan away after taking his comm unit to call the Temple. But once the trooper was far enough away Order 66 was executed and the Jedi die, but the Padawan was spared and the ARC Trooper died defending the Padawan" Izuku said

"How do you know all of this?" Mirio asked

"Because **I** was that Padawan" Izuku said turning back to those gathered, each one holding an expression of shock

"Who was your master?" Denki asked

"Master Mirai Sasaki" Izuku said looking over where he last saw his master

"Some could say he could predict things using the force. But that doesn't explain how you survived." Mirio said as Izuku remembered the fight

* * *

"KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!" the ARC Trooper shouted as he guarded

"What's happening?" Izuku asked scared as he looked around

"It happened, someone actually did it" the Trooper said

"Did what?" Izuku said

"Gave the execution order" the Trooper said. "right now every Clone is attacking the Jedi think they're traitors" the trooper said

"What, why?" Izuku asked

"I don't know, but you have to get out of here" The trooper said firing his blasters back at the clones firing upon Izuku. "GO!" he shouted as he charged forward while Izuku ran to the side.

"SHOOT THE PADAWAN!" a clone trooper said before he was shot by the ARC Trooper.

* * *

Soon Izuku was alone in the snow, hungry and afraid, scared that either the Battle Droids or clones would come after him, and since a blizzard was roaring when he heard something and went to hide until the sound of crunching boots, he gulped down his fear before running out with his lightsaber activated and pointed it at a man wearing a set of red and blue Mandalorian armour. Izuku took a step back while the warrior before him took his helmet off and placed it down

"What are you doing out here Padawan?" he asked

"Find the Jedi" a Clone Trooper was heard shouting making the Mandalorian frowned before he placed his helmet back on and scooped up the scared Padawan while deactivating his lightsaber and hiding it, the Mandalorian took off using his jet pack. Once they landed the Mandalorian looked at the still shaking Izuku

"What's your name?" the Mandalorian asked

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya" Izuku said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Toshinori Yagi, the leader of Clan Yagi" Toshinori said

* * *

"And that's how I survived" Izuku said "Toshinori took me in and raised me"

"A Mandalorian clan took you in?" Mirio asked

"They did" Izuku said

"What happened to that ARC Trooper that saved you?" Eijiro asked

"He was discovered dead days later, so Toshinori gathered his blasters and a nearby blaster rifle. They were given to me when I started training with the ways of the Mandalorian" Izuku said

"But you use the force and have a lightsaber!" Mirio said

"Master Toshinori thought it would be a good idea to continue on my studies as a Jedi in case the order is revived"

"Then we met and you started to look for the lightsabers of the Fallen" Eijiro said

"Correct" Izuku said "Not only that but" he stopped

"What is it?" Mina asked

"We're being watched" Izuku said making everyone stand back to back as several Mandalorians appeared, each one pointing their WESTAR-35 blaster pistols at the group

"I wasn't expecting to see you here" a female voice said as a female Mandalorian wearing feminine turquoise coloured armour walked towards "Especially with a group of Jedi that the Empire is hunting down, so tell me Izuku; do you think you'll get off this planet alive?"

"Only one way to find out" Izuku said aiming at the Mandalorians.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here So that was how Izuku became a Mandalorian and how All-Might and Nighteye fit into the story. I am going to expand on some more of it, namely the training aspect which is where the female Mandalorian comes into the picture, you should knwo who she is by the colour she's wearing. Also we have a new threat besides the Empire: Setsuna and Monoma (I really hate that guy!) who are running a criminal syndicate and they will be showing up more and more, not to mention Shoji and Bakugo are rebels. That could be interesting to see how I handle that part of the story**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you nuts?" Eijiro said as Izuku and the female Mandalorian pointed their blasters at each other

"This isn't the time" Mina said

"Ma'am" a Mandalorian said

"What is it?" she asked

"We have incoming" the soldier said

"Who?" she asked

"Imps, alongside the hunter" the soldier said

"The Hunter?" Izuku asked

"Must be the guy chasing after us" Eijiro said

"Follow me" she said as her Mandalorians followed her

"So are we?" Hanta said

"Yes" Izuku said swishing his cape as he followed before joining her up the front

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked

"It has" Izuku said

* * *

"They're were here" a Stormtrooper said

"I can see that" a raspy voice said

"Come on Shigaraki, you know that we're on a world of Mandos so why try and hunt the Jedi?" a girl asked

"Because my dear Toga they are more fun than the average hunt" Shigaraki said

"So you're just bored" Toga said

"No, I enjoy the hunt and these Jedi are the ultimate prey; warriors who uses something we can't see" Shigaraki said as he got on the back of an Acklay. "Besides if they don't have their hands, then they can't use the force"

"That's gruesome" Toga said as she got on a small speeder bike and took off to scout ahead

"We all have ways of getting trophies" he said in a creepy voice "Release the trackers" he said as two hunters dressed in blue armour activated two dog like droids and sent them after Toga "I want my prizes"

* * *

Izuku was walking around the compound they were brought to, most of his group was in the main room since they were Jedi and weren't exactly trusted since they were ancient ancestors, but he felt as if they weren't telling the truth about something, but what he didn't know. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of running water and went to investigate it. Upon reaching the source of the noise he realised it was a plain room with a massive hot spring in it, the sound was a small waterfall trickling down into the lake

"Don't you know its rude to intrude on a lady's private time" the female Mandalorian said "Or did you forget being in that ship since you left?"

"I forgot nothing Itsuka, nor did I intend intrude on you" Izuku said as he was about to leave when he sensed something in the force, "Is there something else?"

"Your face I want to see it" Itsuka said

"Why?" Izuku asked

"because I haven't seen it in a while" she said standing up before turning around, revealing herself to the former Jedi who looked away

"I'm involved with someone else" he said

"I know, she's cute" Itsuka said

"You know our rule about" Izuku said

"That rule is a suggestion" Itsuka said as she placed her hands on Izuku's helmet "And then its only on the battlefield"

"Don't be too disappointed" Izuku said as Itsuka removed his helmet revealing his face to her, it was the way she remembered it just older, also he had a new scar on his chin which she rubbed

"I'm not" she said softly as she leant in

* * *

"Where's Izuku?" Eijiro asked

"I'm not going to tell you Jedi" a guard said

"I'm a guardian of the Whills helmet head" Eijiro said

"Easy Eijiro" Mina said placating her old friend

"Should've called him a bucket head" Eijiro said

"I didn't know the guardians were still around, thought they were all hiding on Jedah" the guard said

"I was, but I got tired and left, joined up with your buddy and started to search for Jedi artefacts"

"Interesting, tell us more" Itsuka said as she walked in with Izuku who had his helmet back on.

"So who are you?" Mina asked

"I'm Itsuka Kendo a foundling of Clan Yagi like Izuku over there, in fact I was the second foundling he took in, Izuku being the first. So we were practically siblings" Itsuka

"I prefer clan mates" Izuku said

"So we can get onto why you're here; you were being hunted" Itsuka said "By who?"

"A seriously sick guy who collects hands" Denki said making the Mandalorians unnerved

"What, what is it?" Mina asked

"You just encountered Shigaraki" Itsuka said

"Who?" Hanta asked

"He's a sick freak who uses different worlds as his hunting grounds, so it looks like he chose Krownest to hunt Jedi" the guard said

"No kidding" Eijiro said

"But does that mean he has the others?" Denki asked

"Meaning?" Itsuka asked

"Two female Jedis were bought from auction by an Imp Captain; using Beskar steel" Izuku said

"Imp have Beskar steel, where" Itsuka said her voice turning cold

"I'm not sure" Izuku said

* * *

"Are you sure they're in there?" a spiky haired blonde asked

"I'm sure" Shoji said looking over

"For all we know it's a storage for Mandos" the blonde said

"I'm sure this is the place, prepare to have all forces move in" Shoji said as he waved at the small group of Rebel shocktroopers.

"Wait" the blonde said as they saw something "Who's that?" he asked passing the binocs to Shoji

"Shigaraki, what is he doing here" Shoji said pausing the advance as Shigaraki pulled out to young women "And those are the Jedi"

"So how are we going to get them out of their?" the blonde asked

"That Bakugo is why I brought you" Shoji said

"Excellent" Bakugo said pulling pout several grenades and thermal detonators

"Overkill much?" Shoji asked as Bakugo picked up a grenade and primed it

"Nope" he said tossing the small explosive

* * *

"Ma'am there's been an explosion!" a Mandalorian soldier said racing in

"Where?" Itsuka said grabbing her helmet

"At a warehouse belong to Clan Saxon" the soldier said

"Get the rest of the troops together and move out" she said

"You think it could be them?" Eijiro said grabbing a battle staff

"I don't know" Sen said

"Either way we're going to find out" Izuku said

"The Jedi stay here" Itsuka said "As well as the rest of your crew"

"Seriously?" Mina asked

"We might encounter the Imperial Super Commandos" Itsuka said

"Why should they scare us?" Sen asked

"Because they aren't like Stormtroopers" Itsuka said as she left.

"You worried?" Izuku asked

"What do you think" Itsuka grunted

* * *

"Commandos incoming" Bakugo shouted as he fired at one of the airborn troopers

"Where is our Anti-Air?" Shoji asked

"INCOMING!" a Rebel trooper said as an explosion happened

"Blast" Bakugo said as he ran and gunned

"Contact to the south" Shoji said

"What is it?" Bakugo asked reloading before firing again until Itsuka's Mandalorians landed and started fighting the Stormtroopers

"Mandos, see this is their warehouse" Shoji said "Just shut up and rescue the Jedi!"

"Yeah, yeah" Bakugo said as he pulled out a DC-15M rifle and ran down the hill before another Mandalorian landed and fired on some clone troopers using Clone Trooper weaponry, the two saw each other and froze

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they shouted before firing at each other, only hitting Stormtroopers

"I'm here to rescue a couple of Jedi, what are you doing here?" Bakugo asked

"The same" Izuku said as he pulled out his vibrosword and slashed down a couple of Stormtroopers while Bakugo threw a grenade blowing up a couple of more "When in the name of Mustafa did you become a Dropper?"

"When did you become a Mando?" Bakugo asked before the two looked at each other

"Long story" they said before Izuku blocked a headshot with his shield

"You're welcome" he said swishing his cape and walking off "Wamp Rat!"

"Nerf herder" Bakugo sneered before smiling "At least you're alive"

* * *

"What is going on out here?" Iida asked before seeing the rebels and Mandalorians fighting his forces "Where are the Death Troopers?" he asked before Shiragaki's hunting droids ripped a Rebel apart

"Sorry, but they're not here" Shigaraki said

"What am I paying you for?" Iida shouted

"To kill jedi" Shigaraki said

"You're wrong, one of them are here; I can sense it" Toga said

"Since when are you force sensitive?" Shigaraki asked

"You never asked, There the green one" Toga said

"Him" Iida said rubbing his cybernetic leg

"Very well" Shigaraki said holding his hand out as a device shot a weapon into his hand

"Where did you get that?" Iida asked

"Dantoonie" Shigaraki said as he charged

* * *

Izuku was standing in the middle of the battle when a familiar humming buzz was heard. Thinking quickly he pulled out and activated his own lightsaber before swinging it around and cutting the legs off an Acklay before using a cable to pull the rider off of the corpse. Izuku frowned when he saw the weapon of an Inquisitor's weapon so he took a stance while Shigaraki the Hunter took one as well. Exhaling slight Izuku made the first move, swinging down to try and cut Shigaraki in half, but it was block by the red blade of energy before he was force back with a flurry of wild swing making him block. Once he deflect the last one Izuku swung his saber above his head trying to catch Shigarak off guard, only to have the derange hunter activate the second blade to block. Thinking quickly Izuku used his jetpack to gain some distance before throwing his blade at his opponent while drawing his blasters and firing a few round as the blade hit Shigaraki's and rebounded back into the Jedi hands. Shigaraki started to spin the blade of the his lightsaber matching forward slightly as the blades acted as a saw, Izuku was sure his armour could take some of the damage but not all of it, so he activated his flamethrower and tried to burn Shigaraki who dodged the flames. Izuku was running out of time; as he needed to get Ochako and Yui out of there, but Iida stood in his way as did a squad of Imperial Super Commandos. His attention snapped back to Shigaraka who jumped in and nearly took Izuku's head off if it wasn't for the force speeding up his reflexes

'This is not how I wanted things to go' he though as Shigaraki closed in with his lightsaber spinning at full speed, suddenly he had a plan

"Time for you head to be mounted on the Emperor's wall" Shigaraki said

"I don't think so" Izuku said activating his shield at the last second before deactivating his lightsaber to slip passed Shigaraki's lightsaber and reactivating it before slicing Shigaraki in half. Everyone was shocked that the deranged hunter had fallen.

"KILL HIM!" Iida said before he felt a gun barrel to his head

"You want to try that again?" Bakugo smirked "Now order them to stand down, or else" he said squeezing the trigger

"STAND DOWN!" IIda said before the Stormtroopers surrendered

* * *

"Not a bad day" Bakugo said as the last of the Imperial prisoners were loaded onto a ship

"Thank you" Itsuka said "For helping us deal with them"

"It was our pleasure" Shoji said saluting

"So where too for you now?" Itsuka asked as Izuku returned from check on his Jedi companions

"I have no clue, but it will be somewhere the force takes us" Izuku said

"Same old Zuku" Bakugo said "I want to give you a piece of information, the Empire has been real interesting in teh Dagobah system of late, I think there might be something there for you to look into" Bakugo said

"Thank you, we will" Izuku said as he nodded and walked off

"Plus don't be a stranger" Itsuka said as Izuku and the two Jedi walked off

"You know he won't" Bakugo smirked before rejoining the Rebels. Once she was left along Itsuka picked up the Inquistior's weapon and activated. "Now we begin our attack" she said deactivating and placing it on her belt.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, man that was intense to write, especially the battle which originally was going to be Toga instead of Shigaraki, but a change at the last second made it a bit more interesting I think, plus the female Mandalorian being Itsuka was something I thought up while looking at something. And yes she was having a bath when Izuku walked in and did something else. Plus I couldn't resist having Bakugo as a Rebel trooper. Now we will be going to Jedah and Dagobah as well so those will be treats for another time**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

'I need to find out why the Empire's targeting the Dagobah system. Could someone be there?' Izuku thought as he removed most of his armour and went about connecting to the force when he heard a knock on the door "enter he shouted

"Excuse me master" Eri said

"I'm not a master but what is it anyway?" Izuku asked

"I'm having weird dreams"

"Of what?" Izuku asked

"A desert world, but while I'm dream of it I hear this noise like breathing and I feel fear, cold but most importantly...anger" Eri said

"Interesting" Izuku said

"Do you know who it could be?" Eri asked

"No, I don't; but I'm sure we'll find out okay, now its late" Izuku said

"Okay" Eri said hugging him before running back to her bunk. Izuku's warm smiled dropped and he sighed

"Why Tatooine?" Izuku asked before walking to the helm

* * *

"Tatooine, forget it; besides being a planetary desert, there are also Hutts" Eijiro said

"The Hutts operate there?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, in fact rumours are that Master Skywalker was a slave of the Hutts" Eijiro said "Like I said only rumours. Not to mention Tusken Raiders, the Sarlacc pit, Jawas"

"Jawas?" Izuku asked

"They can strip a ship clean in five minutes" Eijiro said "But are you sure you want to go there?"

"If it was in Eri's dreams we should go there" Izuku said

"While we at it, why not go to Dathomir and Mustafar while we're are at it?" Eijiro said "Anyway here we go"

* * *

"This is an interesting choice" Mina said

"No kidding" Yui stated

"Something down there is messing with Eri, and I want to find it" Izuku said

"Could it be a holocron?" Ochako asked

"I have no idea" Izuku said

"Wait you guys, I'm sensing something; its faint but it's there" Mirio said

"Where?" Izuku asked

"Here, this is the place" Mirio said

"Mos Espa, we should check it out, Mirio you, Eijiro and Sen are coming with me" Izuku said

"What?" Sen and Eijiro asked

"Just do it" Izuku said

* * *

Once the party landed in the city they saw how busy it was

"This must be the market" Sen said

"Sensing anything?" Izuku asked from under his helmet

"There, that old droid shop" Mirio said as the approached, suddenly something hit them hard.

"What is that?" Sen asked

"Burnt Toydarian" Izuku said

"What did that" Sen said

"No, the better question is, who did it" Izuku said

"What do you mean?" Mirio asked

"Look at the wound" Izuku said

"That's a lightsaber wound" Eijiro said making them all nervous

"Didn't Eri say she heard a weird noise" Mirio said

"What are you getting at?" Sen asked

"He's here" Izuku said

"But I thought master Skywalker would never return here" Mirio said

"What do you mean, hadn't you heard Vader killed Master Skywalker" Sen said

"Let's go with that" Izuku said

"So I'm not the only one who knows the truth" Mirio said whispering to Izuku

"No, you're not. I wish it wasn't true" Izuku said

"What ever happened to Master Kenobi?" Mirio asked

"I'm not sure" Izuku said unaware that he was being watched by a hooded figure before was glaring at him before turning away

* * *

"I think Eri may have sensed Darth Vader when he was killing that Toydarian" Mirio said as the group headed back to the Honour's blade

"But why?" Izuku asked

"Hang on" Sen said as he placed his hand on the ground "I think we have company"

"What kind?" Izuku asked going for his blaster rifle

"Landspeeder, hopefully just a lost local" Sen said

"Or a squad of Sandtroopers" Izuku said scanning the horizon. "There"

"What is it?" Mirio asked

"Just some moisture farmers" Izuku said smiling before he felt something in the force, closing his eyes he held his hand out and sense what was in the force

"You okay?" Mirio asked

"Yeah, just felt something is all, something I haven't felt in a long time" Izuku said

"What do you mean" Mirio asked

"Nothing, just a feeling" Izuku said 'that I hadn't felt since I was on Alderan last' he thoufght as the group headed back to their ship.

* * *

"So what was it?" Ochako asked

"Evidence" Eijiro said

"Of what?" Ochako

"Vader himself was there, luckily we got out of there before the Empire discovered us" Sen said

"Wait, Vader was here; that is not good" Mina said

"So we're booking it out of the system before they come back" Eijiro said taking the helm of the Yueei

"Izuku" a whispery voice said

"What was that?" Izuku asked

"What was what?" Mina asked

"I heard a voice calling my name, almost like a whisper" Izuku said

"Hang on, I'm picking up something on my scanner" Eijiro said shwoing the image on his scanner

"What is it?" Mina asked

"A Hyperdrive ring, they were used during the Clone Wars, but I never thought we would see on out this far" Mirio said "Any idea if the fighter is nearby?"

"Fighter?" Mina asked

"They were used along with the Delta 7B Aethersprite class light interceptor; otherwise known as the Jedi Starfighter" Mirio said

"Jedi Starfighter; that means one is nearby" Izuku said

"Which means we have a race against Vader for a Jedi" Mina said

"Not good" Eijiro said abandoning his actions to leave the system

* * *

She didn't know how she had gotten into this situation, she was heading to Tatooine due to a force beacon, only to have a team of Sandtroopers to find her and attack her making her have to hide and separated from her starfighter

"Come on out Jedi" the leader said

"I'm not a Jedi" she said dashing behind another rook "But I'm hoping some do show up though" she said before drawing a blaster firing a few shots off before ducking back down under cover and waited until they reloaded to take some more down while she ran out of cover before pulling out a grenade and armi9ng it, lobbing over her head backwards before she heard it explode "I need some help" she said before explosions appeared behind the Sandtroopers. She saw that there was a new ship landing just behind her. She looked back at the Sandtroopers getting back up and she made a dash towards the ship which had the side open and a Mandalorian stepped out before firing on the troopers

"Get in" he shouted as the girl had gotten close enough

"What about my ship" she said

"Your ship?" Izuku asked "But first off who are you?"

"I'm Toru Hagakure, I'm a smuggler" Toru said

"What" Izuku said

* * *

"Yeah I'm a smuggler, using a modified Jedi Starfighter" Toru said

"Seriously, what did you do to it?" Mina asked

"Just hidden compartments, small jamming device, increase engine output, heavy blasters" Toru said

"Where did you find it?" Izuku asked

"Bracca" Toru said "Cost me a ton of Imperial credits; but unfortunately that means I get confused for a Jedi a lot" Toru said

"You're a tough cookie" Mirio said

"Why's that?" Toru asked

"Bracca's an Imperial scrap yard now" Mirio said "The Scrapper Guild run it by breaking down and selling the components to the Empire"

"Interesting" Toru said

"So where did you hide the Starfighter?" Eijiro asked

"I can't tell" Toru said "It was sandy"

"Great, that helps" Mina said

"I think we can find it" Eijiro said as he tuned his scanners "Found it; Western Dune sea" he said before flying over to where it was

* * *

"There she is" Toru said as she skipped over to the tan and crimson coloured Jedi Starfighter

"Nice ship" Eijiro said as Toru check it out

"Damn" she said

"What?" Izuku asked

"Tusken Raiders must have cut my fuel line" Toru said

"Interesting" Izuku said walking away a bit

"What is?" Eijiro said

"They say they didn't cut the fuel line" Izuku said standing next to a couple of Tusken Raiders who was signing something to him "I see" Izuku said

"What?" Toru asked

"It was Jawas" Izuku said

"How do yuou know that?" Toru asked

"Your laying in Sandcrawler tracks" Izuku said as he tossed something to the Raiders before they left

"You speak Tusken?" Eijiro asked as he pulled out a repair kit

"I speak bargaining" Izuku said.

* * *

"We're ready to go" Toru said brushing herself off before Izuku looked around the skies until he turned his scanner on "What is it?"

"Ties" Izuku said

"Where?" Toru asked opening the cockpit to her starfighter

"THERE!" Eijiro said getting back into the U-Wing and started it up as Izuku raced inside

"GO, GO, GO!" he shouted removing his helmet

"Shouldn't you keep that thing on?!" Eijiro shouted

"JUST FLY!" Izuku shouted as he went to a second console and saw Toru was now in front of them. "Sending her the co-ordinates for Hyperspace jump"

"Wait, you're bringing her back to the Yuuei?" Eijiro asked

"Yeah I am, she's now a part of my crew" Izuku said as they watched Toru dock with the Hyperdrive ring and then shoot off

"She better not be your new main pilot" Eijiro said "Punching it" he said as he jumped to Hyperdrive.

* * *

Soon the two ships were back in the Yuuei's hangar

"Welcome to the Yuuei, our main base where we launch our salvaging operations" Izuku said

"And what do you salvage?" Toru asked as she looked around

"Jedi artefacts, war era vehicles and weapons, supplies for the Rebel Alliance if we feel like it" Izuku said

"Cool, do you mind if I use this place to conduct my business?" Toru asked smiling

"Depends, are you going to cause trouble?"

"For who" Toru said smirking holding out her hand

"Welcome aboard" Izuku said shaking her hand "Eijiro will get you a quarter"

"Thanks" Toru said walking to find Eijiro

"Things just got more interesting" Izuku said

"Izuku, you'll want to hear this" Ochako said running up to him.

"What is it?" Izuku asked

"You won't believe it" Ochako said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here now adding Invisible Girl Toru Hagakura to the main group as a smuggler, originally she was originally going to be either a Jedi or a Guardian of the Whills, until she turned into a smuggler. Plus this chapter is chock full of cameos from Obi-Wan to Watto even Luke if you can find them with Vader being mentioned once again.**

**Now I am going to inform you guys now this is the half way point of this fic and it has been a blast writing this considering I never thought I would be writing a Star Wars fic again**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"The Imperials are after who?" Eijiro asked shocked

"If I think I heard correctly then, it would make sense on who the Empire are hunting" Toru said "After all word is that he took down the Emperor himself, but fialed to secure teh win"

"Meaning we could have a useful ally on our side" Mirio said

"Um, who are we talking about?" Mina asked

"The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order" Mirio said

"Master Yoda" Izuku said

"But where is he?" Denki asked

"It will be hard to find him" Sen exclaimed

"Dagobah" Ochako said holding the holocron "he's on Dagobah itself"

"Set the course" Izuku said as the Jedi went to the vault

* * *

"Should we be doing this?" Sen asked as he grabbed a pair of tonfa lightsabers and activating it revealing orange blades

"Not really, but what choice do we have" Mirio said grabbing his lightsaber

"I'm sure we'll do them proud" Ochako said using the force to pull her master's lightsaber to her and looked at it sadly

"You'll do her proud" Yui said before she looked at Izuku who walked in wearing green and black Jedi robe with the traditional brown Jedi cloak

"Are you ready to do this, because this will not be easy, nor will it be safe. We are possibly facing down the Empire's top soldiers as they look for who we are" Izuku said

"Do you think things will not go our way?" Ochako said

"I'm not sure; but all I know is that is one thing, you are all Jedi" Izuku said "And that means it is up to you to make sure the Jedi Order survive; so May the Force be with you" Izuku said

"Same to you" Mirio said

* * *

"So why would Yoda be on this world?" Ochako asked

"Well it's out of the way of the Empire, plus I think this place must hide those who are force sensitive here" Izuku said

"Hang on" Sen said as he jumped up a tree and saw an Imperial platoon "Swamp Imps" he said jumping back down

"I'm going to enjoy this" Izuku said pulling his robe's hood up before disappearing into the swamp mist

"Izuku?" Hanta asked

"I'm not liking this" Mirio asked

"Should...should we follow him" Ochako said

"I don't know" Mirio said before he quickly followed the Mandalorian Jedi.

* * *

The unit of Swamptroopers were moving carefully sweeping left to right before they stopped. Izuku smirked as they were in a line before they continued through the swamp they were currently in. So using his skills he pulled the last trooper into the tree knocking him out before he jumped to another tree to see the Swamptroopers looking for their missing troopers when Izuku pushed another into some deeper mud making the troopers even more spooked

"What is going on here" the Trooper commander said before another trooper disappeared "Come on out Jedi" he said looking down the sights of his blaster rifle

"Okay" Izuku said jumping onto the trooper's shoulder and leaping off before throwing him forward into the muck, getting up the trooper looked around trying to find Izuku but couldn't see any signs of the Jedi

"Where are you?" he asked sweeping the area, unaware that Izuku had left the area

* * *

"Get down" Mirio said as he saw a patrol of Swamptroopers pass

"How did Izuku get pass them?" Sen asked

"I think he started to take them out" Mirio said before a trooper was thrown into a tree, falling out of it and landing on his head in front of the group before he tumbled into the mud

"I think you're right man" Denki said

"But why would he do that?" Ochako asked

"Because he wants to protect Grandmaster Yoda" Sen said

"But the way he's doing it could lead him to the dark side" Yui said "Something I know a bit about"

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked

"I'm able to use my particular lightsaber style of combat I need to use the techniques of the dark side, it's very rare for Jedis to use that style" Yui said

"So Izuku might be heading down the path of the dark side?" Denki asked

"But didn't he leave the order when he became a Mando?" Sen asked

"I don't know" Mirio said

* * *

"There, the Swampies are taken care of, I can find the grandmaster" Izuku said before running past some trees

"Or found you maybe the grandmaster has" a voice said making Izuku stop and look around

"Where are you?" Izuku asked activating his lightsaber

"Nearby I am, but I am easy to find not" the voice said again before he chuckled

"You must be Yoda" Izuku said

"Maybe I am, not maybe I am" the voice said

"Okay then, this is going to be harder than I thought" Izuku said

"The fun in things being easy hmm, where is, hmm? " Yoda asked revealing himself

"I need to talk to you Master Yoda" Izuku asked

"That, why is?" Yoda asked

"The Empire are here hunting you" Izuku said

SO found me they have" Yoda said

"But we will stop them from finding your exact location" Izuku said

"Working with Jedi you are" Yoda asked

"I guess I am" Izuku said "Even when I abandoned the Jedi after Order 66"

"Understandable it is, young you were" Yoda said

"But I still abandoned the order and join our historical enemies" Izuku said "I'm sorry Grandmaster'

"Sorry you must not be, alive you are" Yoda smiled before he frowned "The dark side I sense in you, but worried I am not"

"Why not?" Izuku asked

"Because a Jedi no longer you are" Yoda said

"That is true, I am a Mandalorian now master Yoda. But in a way I have stuck to the traditions of the force and the Jedi"

"Honouring you have been" Yoda said "Happy I am for you" he said placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder before looking away "Come, find your friends we must"

* * *

"Great we're lost" Ochako said

"You're right and since this place is strong with the force it's hard to find out where to go" Mirio said

"So what now, find out if the Empire sent anymore patrols?" Denki asked

"I don't think that would be a problem" Hanta said

"Why not?" Yui asked before she dodged a bolt of blaster fire

"They found us' Ochako said activating her lightsaber to deflect the incoming weapons fire. Mirio was doing the same when he looked around

"Die Jedi!" a feminine voice shouted as an Inquisitor landed and activated her lightsaber and charged at the former Temple Guard

"That voice, it can't be" Ochako said as the Inquisitor changed targets to her from Mirio

"OCHAKO!" Mirio said before the Inquisitor was flung backward

"Sure of yourself, you are" Yoda said appearing from the trees on Izuku's shoulders looking ready to fight

"Grandmaster Yoda, what a pleasure this is for me to kill you" The Inquisitor said making Yoda growled

"Grandmaster, allow me" Izuku said

"Very well" Yoda said jumping onto a tree root

* * *

"A Mandalorian, I must admit I wasn't expecting you to be here" the Inquisitor said as she spun her lightsaber

"Nor I" Izuku said flourishing his blade

"Begin this trial of combat may" Yoda said as the two warrior sprinted forward with their blades clashing forcing them back before they jumped right back into the fray, each collision giving off bright flashes of light, Izuku jumped back and activated his gauntlet's shield to block the blade while he switched to a back hand grip and swung it forward trying to slice her mask off

"You're gifted in combat, you might have had a gifted teacher. But I'm leagues about you Mando" the Inquisitor said as she started to spin her blade before throwing it.

"I couldn't agree more" he said holding the blade in the air before Ochako surprised everyone by sliding in and cutting the blade in half.

"I won't let this continue, Mandalorian I will take over from here" Ochako said

"You're gusty but not too bright are you" the Inquisitor said holding her severed lightsaber, now wielding two of them

"You'll need my help with this fight" Izuku said

"I'll be fine" Ochako said

"Then here" Izuku said handing her his lightsaber "Now it will be on even footing, do you agree Grandmaster?"

"Agree I do" Yoda said as Ochako bowed before she rushed forward swinging the blade in a wide arc hoping to trap the Inquisitor

'I know she's in there somewhere" she though before jumped back to avoid a lightsaber strike that would have cleaved her in half she then tried to slash the Inquisitor's stomach, only for her attacked to be blocked and the arm that was being blocked struck by the lightsaber making her drop her master's lightsaber forcing her to fight with one arm against someone with two

"Now be a nice Jedi and die in the muck, so you don't have to suffer by watching them die" the Inquisitor said before she felt something hot be inflicted on her arm, looking at her arm she saw a blaster wound, she glanced back up to see Izuku holding his blaster which he placed back in its holster before he pulled the lightsaber Ochako dropped towards him while Yui healed Ochako's arm

"Thanks" she said before putting them both away and using the force to pull down a tree making the Inquisitor look at it rather than her, Yoda seeing this used his own force prowess to help bring the tree down, forcing the Inquisitor to turn around and push the tree back. Allowing Izuku to draw a small blade and threw it at the Inquisitor's shoulder making her wince. Walking over to him he signalled Mirio to get Yoda out of there. Holding his hand over her face Izuku channelled the force into her mind

"You found nothing here" Izuku said

"I found nothing here" the Inquisitor echoed

"This is barren swamp"

"This is a barren swamp"

"You will leave this planet and report your findings" Izuku said

"I will leave this planet and report my findings" the Inquisitor said leaving

"You used the mind trick on the Inquisitor, how?" Denki asked

"Sometimes pain weakens a mind who is struggling" Izuku said

* * *

"For what you did, I thank you" Yoda said

"Don't thank us, it was the least we could do" Mirio said

"Padawans you no longer are, but knight I cannot" Yoda said

"We understand" Ochako said

"Go to Jedah, there knighted you will be" Yoda said

"All of us?" Sen asked

"Yes, all of you knighted will be" Yoda said

"But by who?" Denki asked

"Tell you the force will" Yoda said before he started hobbling back home

"So should I tell the others to start setting a course to Jedah?" Mirio asked

"I guess so." Ochako said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, That was the Dagobah chapter featuring Yoda and introducing a new Inquisitor who might know the Jedi of the past and yes Izuku still has access to his force powers but like Yoda said he has the dakr side in him, but since he's not officially a jedi its not a major concerned and yes I'm doing Jedah next chapter and the knighting of the Jedi**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"So you gusy are supposed to be knight of Jedah?" Mina asked

"I think so, at least that is what Master Yoda said" Mirio said

"I think I know of an old Jedi who actually escaped the purge and headed to Jedah" Eijiro said

"Really where?" Mirio asked

"I'm not sure" Eijiro said "But I'm sure we can find him"

"Plotting a course to Jedah" Mina said

"I'll inform Izuku" Eijiro said

* * *

"Something is wrong" Izuku said

"Why do you say that?" Eri asked deactivating her lightsaber and looked over to one of her teachers

"Just a bad feeling" Izuku said

"Anything I can help with?" Eri asked

"No, nota t this point, shall we continue?" Izuku asked getting up and activating his lightsaber to spar with Eri, helping her to develop her saber skills. It was going smoothly when all of a sudden Izuku saw a flash of a black wearing figure. Jumping back he looked around seeing he was back on the Yuuei

"Izuku?" Yui asked as she walked up to him "What is it?"

"I thought I saw him" Izuku said

"What do you mean, Vader?" Yui said making Eri trembled

"Possibly" Izuku said

"Did you want me to take over?" Yui asked

"Please" Izuku said

* * *

"So we're finally going to Jedah huh, I never been there before Toru said as she removed her overalls revealing her impress physique as she got into the show, her brown hair acting as a curtain for her back, the tips of her hair tickled the middle of her back.

"That's the rumour" Ochako said

"So why are we heading there?" Toru asked

"A Knighting ceremony" Ochako said

"Who is the one going to be knighting you?" Toru asked

"I'm not sure, I hoped that when I was knighted my master would be the one to do it, but she died on Dantoonie" Ochako said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Toru said

"So what are you going to do while we're being knighted?" Ochako said

"I have no idea" Toru said enjoying the water streaming down from above "This is nice"

* * *

"So what master is hiding on Jedah?" Mirio asked

"I don't know, I didn't even realise there was Jedi here" Izuku said

"Should we try and find them with the force" Mirio said

"I'm not sure" Izuku said

"I'll try" Mirio said heading to the chamber

"You're nervous about something" Eijiro said

"The force showed me a vision of a black clad force user, I think it was possibly Vader" Izuku said

"You think he's on Jedah?" Eijiro asked

"No; he's somewhere else but I think that" Izuku was about to start before the ship shuddered "What was that?" he asked pulling on his helmet

"I don't know" Eijiro said "We're caught in a tractor field"

"What's going on?" Denki asked

"I don't know" Izuku said before a bright flash knocked them out

* * *

"Wakey, wakey" a voice said making Izuku groan "WAKE UP!" a voice shouted shocking izuku

"What's going on who are you?" Izuku asked

"I am Nirengeki Shoda and you're on the Battle Barge, come on your turn" the man said

"How long have I been asleep?" Izuku asked

"Oh a couple of weeks" Nirengeki said shocking Izuku "Had to put you to sleep, since the boss is scared of Mandos" Nirengeki said "Now come on the crowd is waiting!" he said shoving Izuku out into a brightly lit arena as a song in Huttese played, Izuku looked around and noticed that there were several women in skimpy outfits scurrying about holding trays of drink and food to rowdy crowds, looking around he spotted Ochako, Yui and Toru wearing the same outfits

"About time!" a voice cried out making Izuku look up to see a short man, a bit taller than a Jawa with a vile smirk on his face

"You have to be kidding me, MINROU MINETA!" Izuku snapped

"Ah, how long has it been since a Mandalorian graced us here in our humble arena?" Mineta asked making the crowd cheer and roar

"Where is my crew?" Izuku shouted

"Safe, in fact if you win tonight's event you can have them back, the girls included. You lose, and well I have some new workers and competitors" Mineta said

"So what, I win this little contest and you let me go?" Izuku laughed "Piece of cake" Izuku said feeling for his weapons

"Your little weapons were left on your ship. Now I'm not a ungracious host, so tonight not only to he have a Mandalorian, but also a Dropper!" Mineta laughed as someone was pushed down the chute, this person was none other than Bakugo. "And tonight it will be metal vs. flesh as our two gladiators will be facing off against a full horde of Separatist Battle Droids! From the pitiful B1 series all the way up to the IG-100 series that protected General Grievous!" Mineta said as Battle Droids marched in

* * *

"I see B-1's, B-2's, Droidekas, Magna guards and a Spider droid" Bakugo said

"Same here" Izuku said

"So what's the plan, you going to bust open that Lightsaber of yours and started turning into scrap" Bakugo said

"If I had it" Izuku said

"Where is it?" Bakugo asked

"They left it back on the ship when they took us" Izuku said

"We have got to stop meeting like this" Bakugo chucked before a Magnaguard tried to take down Izuku, who pushed it back with the force while Bakugo grabbed a B-1 Battle Droid as a shield while he was being attacked by a B-2 Super Battle Droid, only for his shield to be destroyed, but it yielded a bonus. Smirking Bakugo picked up the droid's discarded blaster and fired at the Super Battle Droid making it fire at a droideka who was rolled up . "Hurry up and use that hocus pocus crap"

"Oh right" Izuku said using the force to use the Magnaguard back before ripping the electrostaff and spun it around it, before using it to cleave the Magnaguard he stole it from in two.

"Nice" Bakugo said as he picked up a grenade and threw it at some more droids watching as their bodies were torn apart by the explosions "Very nice"

* * *

"They are supposed to be being killed, what's going on?" Mineta asked

"Sucks to be you huh?" Toru asked pour some more wine for Mineta as she walked away while making Mineta growl before he waved over a servant of his

"Get more droids down there" Mineta snarled before the servant whispered something in his ear "THAT'S ALL OF THEM!" he balked "Then what do we have left?" before the servant whispered "You're joking?" he asked as the servant shook his head before Mineta growled "Then do something!" Mineta said unaware that Toru saw the whole thing and smirked before she saw the last of the droids being destroyed "That's not good" he whimpered before he smirked

"Is that all you have?" Izuku asked

"Looks like it" Bakugo said

"Oh, I have one last thing" Mineta said

"and what is that; your tears?" Izuku shouted

"No, there are two people still standing" Mineta laughed "Rules are simple, the loser is free"

"We don't think so" Bakugo said

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Mineta said before blaster bolts were fired at him "GUARDS, GUARDS!"

"Now I beat your little clankers, so give me back my ship and my crew" Izuku said

"Something tells me we're not finished here"

"And that is?" Izuku asked

"How did they get on board?" Mineta said as a unit of Stormtroopers had gotten on board and among them was a Purge Trooper. Izuku readied the Electrostaff and watched as the Purge Trooper stalked forward.

"You got my back?" Izuku asked

"Always" Bakugo said as the two marched forward

"Round two" Mineta said

* * *

Izuku threw the staff forward, only for the Purge Trooper to block it with his own staff and guided it to the floor giving him time to kick Izuku in the chest forcing the Mandalorian back a bit only to dodge an attacked aimed at his head while Bakugo fired his blaster at him, only to have to dodge blaster fire from the Stormtroopers. Bakugo looked at them and gulped knowing they were more accurate than normal troopers which meant only one thing; they were trained by Clone Troopers rather than the regular academy, but the blonde Shock Trooper smirked when he saw a Thermal Detonator on one of the troopers belts.

"IZUKU MOVE!" he shouted as he blasted the explosive sending the troopers flying everywhere while covering the arena with smoke

"Great now I can't see anything" Izuku shouted

"Neither can they" Bakugo smirked before a shimmer of purple light shone "Then again"

"Makes it easier for us" Izuku said twirling the deactivated staff, blocking the Purge Trooper's staff while bolts of red were flying in random directions. Izuku flipped over the trooper, pulled a blaster from a Stormtrooper and fired point blank on the Purge trooper, who stumbled, right into the path of Bakugo's elbow. Izuku stepped back smirked as his foot knocked into something, an Inquisitor's lightsaber. Using the force to grab it, he blocked the Purge trooper's staff with it. Bakugo punched another Stormtrooper out as the smoke started to clear, making the crowd above roar in excitement as they watched the fight below.

"Think they're entertained?" Bakugo laughed as more blaster bolts were fired, but this time it was from a Rebel team

"There you are" Shoji said throwing Bakugo his belt which contained various explosives.

"It's about time you found us" Bakugo said as the Rebel forces "How did you find us?"

"We have a spy here" Shoji said as he finished off the last Stormtrooper

"Okay, free the slave girls" Bakugo said

* * *

Izuku was using the lightsaber to great effect before he was blocked. Looking at the red eyes of the Purge trooper's helmet, Izuku activated the second blade, straight into the armour while turning off to the side so he spin the Inquisitor's blade, killing him quickly, he deactivated it and looked around seeing that Mineta had gotten away. Using the force he tracked down Mineta and was about to knock him out with a blaster bolt flew through his head killing him. Izuku sighed before throwing the Inquisitor blade in the air before it was caught by Itsuka,

"What are you doing here?" Izuku asked

"This scumbag has a foundling down here, I was sent here by Clan Wren to rescue him" Itsuka said "I saw you fighting without your lightsaber and thought you could use mine" she said

"I'd rather not after all that was used to kill Jedi" Izuku said "But without him, I don't have a clue where my crew is"

"That's why I brought in the Rebellion, they were looking for their agent and I knew that your crew would be among them; so they'll be in the hangar" Itsuka said walking away "I hope we meet again" she said

"I agree" Izuku said heading for his hangar after spotting Bakugo and Shoji with Ochako and Toru "Nice outfits" he said making the girls blush

* * *

"You saw her there?" Mina asked

"Yeah, and for some reason it was because of something rather than a foundling" Izuku said

"What do you mean?" Mina asked

"She had an Inquisitor blade on her" Izuku said

"No way, so she knew you would be in a fight" Mina said

"And she called the Rebellion to get Bakugo out of there, so she somehow knew that as well" Izuku said

"Anyway our main priority should be the Jedi Knighting on Jedah" Mina said

"I couldn't agree more" Izuku said as he laid back on the bed he was on with Mina curling up next to him.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, well this chapter diverted a long way from what it was suppose to be which will be next chapter I promise you; anyway this chapter was inspired by a mission in Jedi Fallen Order (seriously good game, go play it!) with our resident pervert showing up, you know he was going to be in this kind of role, plus Itsuka being up to something; but hey I wanted Bakugo and Shoji to show up at some point in the future so why not bring them up here. So I feel like this isn't my best chapter**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

"So how long until we get to Jedha?" Mina asked

"It would be shorter if someone hadn't constantly spelt it wrong in the nav computer" Eijiro said

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I was spelling it wrong!" Mina shouted

"Just get us there, and get us a reading on what Jedi is on the planet" Izuku said

"You got it, man oh man the order will not be happy with me" Eijiro said

"I hope so" Izuku said before he closed his eyes when the Yuuei entered into hyperspace.

"You okay man?" Eijiro asked looking back

"Yeah I am" Izuku said

* * *

"So who do you think will be the first of us to be knighted?" Denki asked

"Not me" Mirio said "Since I was a Temple guard I was already a Jedi Knight"

"WHAT!?" the shouted

"I forgot, that Temple guards were made up of Jedi Knights pulled from the normal ranks and had to have absolute emotional attachment" Hanta said

"Too bad the attack on the temple was my first day on the job" Mirio said "Sadly I only could get Eri out" Mirio said

"You're no older then us, so you had to be one of those rare Jedi knights who knighted young due to the war" Ochako said

"You're right on that part" Mirio said

"So why don't you knight us?" Sen asked

"That's something a master should do, but I will be there during the ceremony if you wish" Mirio said

"Thank you" Ochako said

"We'll be there soon" Mirio said

"Good, but I wonder who the master is?" Yui asked

* * *

"It's rare to see you out this far" a coarse said as Aizawa looked out at over a canyon of Jedha. "I'm amazed you left Ilum"

"I was called here by Master Yoda, what about you?" Aizawa asked looking at the short master

"I exiled myself here, and I remained here in the safety of the Guardians of the Whills" he said

"I see" Aizawa said "So do you knwo why we're here?" Aizawa asked

"Knighting Ceremony for the group of Jedi Padawans" The master said

"I see, I know it won't be the youngling or the Mando" Aizawa said

"A young and a Mando, interesting" the old master said before he saw a U-Wing descended "Is that them?"

"It is" Aizawa said as he walked off

"Hey wait for me" the older master said jumping off the rock he was sitting on chasing after Aizawa

* * *

"My goodness" Ochako said

"No kidding" Hanta said

"This way" Eijiro said

"Where are we going?" Izuku asked

"a secret temple" Eijiro said

"What do you mean?" Yui asked

"The temple of the Kyber is used mostly by the Church of the Force a religious order, kind of like the Jedi order only for those who are not force sensitive" Eijiro said "The guardians of the Whills were another version of the force who protected the temple" Eijiro said "After the purge the church and Guardians built an underground Jedi Temple so that way there was a chance for the Jedi to be revived" he explained

"And what we're suppose to wait for this master of yours" Toru said

"I'm sure he knows we're here" Eijiro said

"Sure am" Aizawa said

"Master Aizawa?" Ochako asked

"Yes, now if you'll follow me" Aizawa said

"You got it sir" Mirio said as the followed the master.

* * *

"We're here" Aizawa said after the walked for ten minutes "Yesterday you were padawans. Padawans who started their journey during a time of peace before a war was ignited in the galaxy causing you and your masters to fight before we were betrayed by the very ones we served alongside. But now the time has for you to join that which you still hold onto and protect. Today your journey as Padawins are over" Aizawa said "Please follow me" he said as Izuku's crew moved deeper into the caverns leading to a large hollowed out section. Once they were all in Aizawa closed the doors surrounding them in darkness

"What's?" Ochako said before the cavern was filled with light thanks to Mirio, Aizawa and Izuku activating their lightsabers while a four Jedi was in there standing on a rock.

"It can't be, Master Torino?" Denki asked

"Step forward young Padawans" Torino said "So who's first?" he asked

"I will" Ochako said walking into the centre. Torino nodded before he raised his lightsaber into teh air while the other three lowered theirs to the ground as she knelt to the ground with her head lowered.

"I hoped this day would be grander for you anyway, Ochako Uraraka by the right of the council, by the will of the force. I dub thee Jedi Knight" he said tapping each shoulder with his lightsaber. "Now rise and join us" he said as Ochako stood and activated her master's lightsaber

"Denki Kaminari, step forward" Aizawa said as they repeated the process. "Your master was a good friend of mine, so by the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I dub you Jedi Knight" he said repeating the actions of Torino. "He would be very proud of you"

"Thank you Master Aizawa" Denki said drying his eyes as he joined the ring

"Yui Kodai, step forward" Torino said

"Yes Master" she knelt down head bowed before he raised his lightsaber

"By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi Knight, now rise" Torino said

"Thank you master' Yui said adding her purple lightsaber to the others

"Sen Kaibara, step forward" Torino said

"Yes master" Sen said walking forward and then kneeling

"By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi Knight, now rise" Torino said

"Thank you master" Sen said walking next to Yui and activating his orange lightsaber

"Hanta Sero, step forward padawan"

"Yes master" Hanta said as he bowed

"Aizawa?" Torino asked

"Of course; by the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I dub you Jedi Knight" Aizawa said

"Is that all of them?" Torino asked

"It is" Aizawa said

"Good, now Young Midoriya step forward" Torino said

"What?" Izuku asked "But I'm only longer a part of the order"

"Just get over here will you?" Torino asked

"Okay" Izuku said as he knelt down and bowed his head

"In the name of Mandalore, by the will of the force, I dub thee Knight of Mandalore!" Torino said "Rise Knight"

"Thank you master" Izuku said before he looked at one of his pauldrons and gently pulled it off before he pulled out his blade and carved a symbol into the paint.

"What is that?" Sen asked

"The symbol of the Republic" Izuku said

"Good choice" Mirio said as he and Aizaw opened the doors so they could leave, but something made Izuku's spine shiver, turning around readying for an attack he froze upon seeing a sight he thought he would never see. Standing there smiling was his master; the man who started him on the path of the Jedi, next to him were several other Jedi masters, likely those of his fellow Jedi Knights

"Izuku?" Ochako asked looking back and seeing the old master "Master Mandalay?" she asked as Mandalay's force ghost smiled and nodded

"I hope I made you proud" she said

"You have, you all have made us proud" Mandalay said smiling as she comforted her former padawan. The other new knights appeared and bowed in front of their old master looking happily as they interacted. Izuku hung back and was about to leave when his master walked up to him

"Master Mirai?" Izuku asked

"Even though you are no longer a Jedi, I couldn't be prouder of the work you are doing to try and restore the galaxy" Mirai said

"Thank you master" Izuku bowed smiling before he walked out of the cavern with the others as the master ghost faded away.

"I feel like this is a step in a new direction" Mirio said

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet Lothal a small team of rebels were waiting on the outskirts of a town when they saw a trio of Mandalorians approach them, one of the Rebels was Bakugo

'What are they doing here?' Bakugo though

"Thank you for joining us" Shoji said shocking Bakugo as the other Rebels walked forward

"No problem, after all this is a part of the bargain we struck" Itsuka said removing her helmet

'Something's not right here' Bakugo thought as they all walked into the town.

"We're here" Shoji said

"Good, I want to get this out of the way quickly" Itsuka said

"Same here, Christophsis is not going our way, but hopefully these supplies and your clan will turn the tide in our favour" Shoji said

"And then we move onto Mandalore. I just wish we didn't have to deal with this scum" Itsuka said

"Welcome to my humble bazaar, can I get you anything?" a voice said as Neito Monoha stood up shocking Bakugo who walked out and pulled out a commlink

"Hey Izuku, you better get over to Lothal" he said using the Rebel's deep space array to send the message.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and This was the chapter that I had been wanting to write ever since the chapters dealing with Izuku's past, and I knew I wanted Aizawa there plus this scene was inspired by Anakin's knighting scene in the original clone wars series. And to add that special touch I added the force ghost of their previous masters in that cavern. And before you say anything yes that scumbag is back and no he won't leave this fic alive; so we'll start the next chapter with him doing business with Itsuka and the Rebels...still hate his guts**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Chapter 12

"Set a course for Lothal!" Izuku said

"Lothal, there's nothing out there but cities and farming" Eijiro said

"And Neito Monoma" Izuku snarled

"The slaver, the guy who runs the Blade of Dusk cartel?" Eijiro asked

"Yeah, he's doing business with the Rebels and a certain Mandalorian" Izuku said

"Itsuka, what is she doing getting into business with him?" Eijiro asked as he set the co-ordinates

"I have no idea but I soon will" Izuku said

* * *

"So do you have what we need?" Itsuka asked as she frowned at the slaver

"Of course I do" Neito said as he opened a crate and pulled out a gun before passing it to Itsuka

"A DC-17M interchangeable weapon system" Itsuka said

"Z-6 rotary blaster cannon" Shoji said picking one of them up

"Sniper rifles, rocket launchers, disruptor grenades, thermal detonators, heck he even got bacta" Bakugo said

"I came through didn't I?" Neito asked smiling

"I guess you did" Itsuka said as a girl wearing slave clothing walked over to them holding drinks

"A toast" Neito said about to raise his glass when he placed it back on the tray and walked over to a small curtain "but before that I have something you really want"

"And that is?" Bakugo asked as the girl walked over to her holding something that shocked Itsuka

"Is that?" Itsuka said picking up an ingot of the metal inside

"It is, Beskar" Neito smiled "And all it will cost you is a kiss"

"A kiss?" Itsuka asked

"Don't fall for it" Bakugo said

"What do you mean?" Shoji asked

"Something's up, like he would hand over a full crate of Beskar" Bakugo said

"I agree, but Itsuka's up to something as well" Shoji said

"But what?" Bakugo said

"Very well" Itsuka said as she approached Neito in a sultry manner

"What" Bakugo said as he watched Itsuka lean in, only to hear blaster shot as Itsuka placed a light kiss on Neito's lips before he staggered

"A kiss of death as payment" Itsuka said "Scumbag, get everything in the shuttles, we head for Christophsis" Itsuka said before she left the building only to have a lightsaber cross her throat

* * *

"Hello Izuku" Itsuka said

"Itsuka what are you up to?" Izuku asked

"Just working on our deal" she said

"What deal?" Izuku said before the rebels aimed their weapons at him. Only to have several lightsabers aimed at the rebels.

"Padawans?" Itsuka said

"Knights" Yui said

"Congrats" Itsuka said

"So what is your plan?" Izuku asked

"We're going to raid a fuel depot on the planet Christophsis giving the Rebels what they need to help us get back Mandalore, no longer will we be limited to Knowrest, no long will Gar Saxon be giving us commands, no longer will we be under Imperial rule!" Itsuka said "we can be ruled by ourselves again" Itsuka said

"Are you mad?" Mirio asked

"What?" Bakugo asked

"You think this plan will work?" Sen asked

"It will, now we have Jedi Knights, well General Togeta?" Itsuka said "Oh maybe Izuku wishes to lead us"

"Why should we even join you?" Denki asked

"Because this will be the first steps into getting rid of the Empire" Itsuka said

"And liberating the galaxy" Shoji said

"But we need this fuel" Itsuka said making Izuku look to his team of Jedi, most of them looked at each other before they deactivated their lightsabers and put them away "Okay, we'll help"

"We will?" Ochako asked

"You will?" Bakugo asked

"Yep, we will" Izuku said before shaking Itsuka's hand 'just so I can truly find out what you want Itsuka'

* * *

"A raid on Christophsis?" Mina asked "I'm sorry but that's not possible"

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked

"Christophsis is an Imperial depot now, they hold munitions, fuel, spare parts." Mina said

"Not only that but Bespin would be easier to get in and out of" Toru said

"Yeah this whole thing doesn't make sense" Izuku said

"Plus the fact they want Mandalore back is troubling as well" Mina said

"This plan is something else, whether it be a diversion, trap or what we don't know" Toru said frowning

"You're right this is not good" Izuku said

* * *

"So when are you going to clue the Jedi in?" Shoji asked

"Not yet, we can't allow them to find out what is really on Christophsis" Itsuka said

"Its not going to be hidden forever and they will find out" Bakugo said

"And when they do what will happen then, and remember they also have a guardian of the Whills and their own Mando" Shoji said

"I know, which is why we'll be handling that situation and Izuku's team will handle the other part of the plan" Itsuka said

"This is not going to turn out how you want it to" Bakugo said

"It will" Itsuka said "It has to" making the Rebels look at each other before walking away

* * *

"We good here?" Mirio asked as Izuku was looking at something

"Yeah we are" Izuku said priming his Clone Wars era weaponry before pulling on his helmet "To think; this was originally a Republic base"

"Yeah, the republic which stood for thousands of years is now a former shell of what it was" Izuku said

"And ruled by the Sith" Mirio said

"So what do you think will be the thing to end this war?" Izuku asked

"I'm not sure" Mirio said as he stood up and pulled out his lightsaber pike and activated it "But all I do know is that the Republic will rise again and the Jedi with it"

"I hope so, I hope so" Izuku said

* * *

"Is everyone ready back there?" Eijiro asked as he was at the controls of the Yuuei, he was doing final checks before he went to pilot their U-Wing

"Almost, but I've been sensing something" Ochako said

"What do you mean?" Eijiro asked

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this mission" Ochako said

"I think everyone on here is getting one" Eijiro said as he and Ochako walked to the Honour Blade where the rest of the Jedi were while Toru was working on her Jedi Starfighter since she was going to be joining the aerial battle with the rest of the Rebel forces. Toru looked over to Eijiro and nodded before getting into her ship

"Can you read me?" Toru asked over comms

"Yeah I can" Eijiro said as he closed the door to the Honour Blade which was filled with the Jedi leaving Mina to man the Yuuei until the others got back. She walked out of the fighter bay and into the helm and sat down at the console and waited for something to happen and then she got the signal she was waiting for as a fleet of Rebel ships jumped in. Mina activated the comlink

"You guys have a go" Mina said as she watched as various starfighters and bombers streamed out of a couple of the cruisers as troop carriers flew down to the surface of the planet. Mina then watched as Toru streamed ahead to join the dogfight while the Honour Blade landed on the surface.

"May the force be with you guts" Mina said as she waited

* * *

"Let's move' Mirio said as he and Izuku started to run to the landing zone as several dozen Rebel soldiers landed. One of the shuttles opened to reveal Itsuka and her Mandalorian warriors who were ready to fight. Izuku walked up to them as they passed out the weapons they got. Izuku gave grabbed some extra energy cells for his blasters

"Remember, I will not hesitate to put you down if you step out of line" Izuku said

"I hope I don't" Itsuka said igniting the Inquisitor's lightsaber she had obtained from Shigaraki

"I have a bad feeling about this" Izuku said as he marched forward

* * *

**G'day guys Grizz here so Neito's dead yay, but Itsuka is still up to something and now we started the last arc of this fic with the raid of Christophsis, but this will not be an easy mission for the alliance or Izuku's team. I hate to say this but this fic will not end well. Also I had a toss up between Christophsis and Mygeeto (the planet where Ki Adi Mundi is killed) and I choose Christophsis since the imagery would be better and the way it acted as a location in the Clone Wars reminded me how it can be used in a battle scene**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Chapter 13

"That's the main fuel depot down there" Shoji said as he looked over to Izuku and the Jedi who had joined him

"Seems easy enough" Izuku said 'Not only that I sense that they are hiding something for us' Izuku said as he signalled to his team to move in slowly, looking to his right he saw a unit of shocktroopers being led by Bakugo, who in turn looked over and signalled his team to move forward. Izuku did the same until they were in front of the depot

"Okay, something's not right" Denki said

"You're right...where are the guards; Bakugo?" Izuku said

"Don't look at us, this is new for us as well" Bakugo said

"This could be nothing but a trap" Ochako said

"But the Empire doesn't know we were coming" Shoji said

"Unless" Izuku said "And Inquisitor's here!"

"What?" Mirio asked as he turned "Did you know about this?"

"What do you think?" Bakugo asked

"It must be the one we dealt with on Dagobah, if so I'll deal with them" Ochako said running off

"Ochako! Yui go after her" Mirio said

"You got it" Yui said running after her friend

* * *

Toru was flying with a squadron of X-Wings waiting for some action, but she also kept an eye of the Yuuei, just in case they were targeted

"Easy there Jedi-One" a voice said

"Roger that Red 2" Toru said "just keeping an eye on my home"

"Don't worry it's in the middle of the Rebel fleet; so I doubt anything will happen to it" Red 2 said "Head's up we've got incoming" he said as several Imperial Star Destroyers entered the system in front of the Rebel Fleet

"It's time for us to do our thing" Red-2 said

"Watch out for those TIEs" Toru said before dozens of TIE Fighters were deployed, but something wasn't right here. "Red Leader come in" she asked only to get silence. She knew what that means, they were being jammed. "I'll have to find it and take it out before we get overwhelmed" she said flying her fighter around looking for the jamming device not noticing a different type of TIE heading for the surface of the planet. "That's not good"

* * *

Itsuka's squad was running down an alley with Hanta who looked around

"To think this was where Master Skywalker met his padawan" Hanta said

"Really?" Itsuka said "So that means this place is important to him"

"In a way it is" Hanta said as he looked around hearing the sounds of the Clone Wars echoed in the force.

"You okay?" Itsuka said

"The war, its echoing through the force, I can hear the marching of the Separatist forces, the blaster fire of the republic, the screams of pain. It was a conflict that never should have happened" Hanta said looking around

"How you were you when it happened?" Itsuka asked

"10, ten years old when my master was gunned down by his clone troopers" Hanta said

"I'm sorry to hear that, where did it happen?" Itsuka asked

"Some swamp planet in the Outer rim" Hanta said before he stopped

"What is it?" Itsuka asked

"Imps" Hanta said as Itsuka's team prepared for battle, she held her hand up telling them to wait

"So when do you think the next shipment is ready?" one of them asked

"Who knows, but those Purgetroopers are here so it should be soon" another one said

"So do you think that Inquisitor will with them?" the first asked

"I think so, heck she may be here already" the second one said

"What?" Hanta asked

"Itsuka come in" Bakugo said

* * *

"Itsuka come in" Bakugo said over radio

"Calm down Izuku" Shoji said

"I brought my crew into this thing and you are now telling me its more than a raid on the Empire, what don't I know?" Izuku said

"I don't know, that was all the information we were given as well" Shoji said sternly

"I'm going to kill her" Izuku said

"I thought that was against the Jedi Code" Shoji said

"Not a Jedi" Izuku said

"She's not answering" Bakugo said

"I wonder why, she know more than she's letting on" Izuku said

* * *

"Come on where are you?" Ochako asked

"Looking for me?" a voice said behind her "Hello Ochako"

"Momo, so you are alive" Ochako gasped

"No thanks to you" Momo said

"I'm not the one who shoved a lightsaber through her own chest" Ochako said turning to face her, only to realise it was a hologram "though I'm surprised you survived and fell to the dark side"

"I was turned to the dark side when I was revived, you see the dark side of the force is the path to abilities that"

"Many consider unnatural" Ochako said "I know, I heard about it from Master Mandalay" Ochako said "But I'm not a padawan anymore" she glared at her old friend.

"Congratulations on your new title too bad it won't be long before you join our masters" she said ending the hologram.

"We'll see" Ochako said putting her lightsaber away before stalking off

* * *

"I wonder what Itsuka is trying to hide from us" Izuku said

"I have no idea" Bakugo said as he is team and Izuku entered the depot they were planning to steal from

"Get as many supplies and fuel you can get your hands on" Shoji said

"Denki, Sen go with them" Izuku said

"You got it" Denki said

"Now to find out what's really going on here" Mirio said as he used the force.

"Master?" Eri asked

"Don't worry they're nothing in here" Mirio said

"Which is concerning on a different level" Izuku said

"I have a bad feeling about this" Bakugo said

"Most of us do" Izuku said before he heard something

"What is it?" Shoji asked

"Stay here" Izuku said as he walked over to where he heard the noise "No way" he gasped

"What is it?" Mirio asked as he saw what shocked Izuku

"Are those Droids?" Bakugo asked

"But why are they wearing Stormtrooper armour?" Shoji asked as they saw the droids were placed in blue grey coloured Stormtrooper armour with a red strip going down the left side of their helmets with a red coloured version of the Imperial seal on their shoulder

"What are they?" Shoji asked before one of them stepped forward and grabbed something

"I think I know what they are" Izuku said as it activated the weapon "Inquisitor droids!"

"WHAT!" they all shouted

* * *

"Where are you?" Toru asked as she darted around before finding the jammer. She smirked and went in flying underneath it before popping up and firing her ship's blasters at the dish, only for the blast

"Damn deflector shield" Toru said as she saw a squad of Y-Wings were flying in formations. She smiled and then signalled to them, which thankfully got their attention and went over to join her. Toru fired at the shields again, only this time the Y-wing used their ion cannons to try and disrupt the shields so they could destroy the jamming device.

"One more pass she said as she fired a torpedo at the dish while the Y-Wings deployed their bombs, finally destroying it

"Good work Blade-1" Red-2 said

"Thanks Red 2" Toru said smiling before she saw a different type of TIE Fighter heading to the fleet with a squadron of TIE Bombers. "Get those TIEs!"

"Roger that ma'am" Red-2 said

* * *

Ochako was sneaking around the alleyways of the city, noticing the wide open areas and the hexagonal buildings

"Ochako" Yui said

"What are you doing here?" Ohchako asked

"Mirio sent me after you" Yui said

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I'm just after that inquisitor" Ochako said

"Its Momo isn't it?" Yui asked

"Yeah, I know she wouldn't have wanted to be on the dark side,' Ochako said "That's why she turned the lightsaber on herself. But I'm not sure how they revived her"

"We'll find a way to end her suffering

"This place is where the battle took place, heck you can still see some of the wreckage left over from it" Yui said

"A perfect place for relics to die" a cruel voice shouted as Momo walked into their field of view.

"Momo" Ochako said activating her lightsaber alongside Yui.

"Hello again, old friend" she smirked before laughing

"I will end this" Ochako said tightening her lightsaber.

"I know you will, but what about your friends" Momo said as she pressed a button.

* * *

"There you are" Izuku said as Itsuka's team walked up to them

"What's wrong?" Itsuka asked

The fuel wasn't the only thing you wanted to destroy here was it?" Izuku asked

"What are you talking about" Itsuka said

"The Inquisitor droids" Bakugo said "This is the factory where they're made"

"I see" Itsuka said "Yes I wanted to destroy the factory since they're next generation special forces storm troopers, made to be better than the current ones"

"So these things will replace most special forces?" Shoji asked

"Yes, which is troubling because that means they will receive training from Mandalorian Commandos and the Inquisitors" Itsuka said.

"So these things will be based on Mandalore" Izuku said

"And Krownest" Itsuka said "making the entire Mandalore system fall under Imperial rule" Itsuka said

"Then we better get to work" Izuku said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz, so that was what Itsuka was up to, stopping these new droids from enslaving Mandalore and Krownest; but they failed to inform the Rebellion about it, due to reason. Also Momo is alive and the new inquisitor, I had planned this reveal when I was writing about Momo's death all the way back when the visited Naboo. Now I hate to say it but I think I hinted at who is going to die first, so have fun figuring that out**

**so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Chapter 14

Yui and Ochako activated their lightsabers while Momo activated her own while she darkly smirked

"You will not beat me" Momo said as she blocked the first strike from Yui, allowing Ochako to strike from behind; however Momo smiled as she force pushed Ochako back while Yui was being blocked by Momo's lightsaber

"Not this time" Ochako said as she swung her weapon at Momo who used the force to push her away leaving an opening for Yui to try and strike, but it was blocked by Momo activating her secondary blade to block it and force her back only to turn and block Ochako who had tried a jump strike, who upon getting saber lock tried to push her back while Yui got around behind and tried to strike teh Inquisitor, only to have her throat grabbed by the force and pushed to the edge of consciousness, upon seeing this Ochako tried to swipe at Momo's legs who just jumped back to avoid the blade, the sound of the blade hitting the ground making a scorch mark leaving her open to have Momo drive her saber into Ochako's arms before pulling it back and kicking Yui into Ochako

"Now then, it's time for this charade to end" Momo said twirling her saber before holding it over here

* * *

"I need another explosive over here" Izuku said

"Got it" Itsuka said throwing him another bomb

"The ones I had are set" Bakugo said before he noticed something "I think we have a problem"

"What?" Ituska asked

"Those Inquisition Droids!" Bakugo snapped

"What about them?" Itsuka asked

"They're starting to activate!" Bakugo said as the others saw that three droids now had their optics lit up, then another dozen and before long several dozen droids had woken up and activated their weapons, making Izuku and Itsuke put their helmets on and draw their lightsabers and Bakugo un-holstered his DC-17M ICWS and load a clip into it and aimed as they stalked closer.

"Think they'll mistake me for one of them?" Itsuka asked just before a droid jumped at them with their weapon, which was an electro-staff with a blaster built into it. It fired at Bakugo who shot back, only for a second on to jump in and throw its staff around Itsuka's neck restraining her, upon seeing this Izuku swiped at its head, only to have his arms pulled back by a cable as two more droids jumped in.

"GET DOWN!" Bakugo said as he switched the rifle configuration out so he could fire off a grenade and aimed it at the group of charging droids creating an explosion and a swarm of flying debris

"Good thing you are an explosives expert" Itsuka said as she got up

"We better finish this" Izuku said

* * *

"Great Tie Interceptors" Toru said as she flew out of the way of the TIEs, "All we need now are some bombers then it's a true party" she said before she saw a squad of Bombers fly towards one of the medical frigates. She increased her speed and flew at the Bombers while she turned o her targeting computer, hoping that she could at least destroy one or two

"This is Jedi One, we have bombers heading for the medical frigate, I repeat Bombers are heading for the medical frigate"

"Copy Jedi One" Red 2 said as Red squadron flew in and dealt with the TIEs. "Bombers have been dealt with"

"Okay Red 2, I'll keep an eye out for anymore" Toru said before she looked around, but what she didn't see was the TIE ship staying in one location as several TIE Interceptors started to fly into the battle. Toru flew past the Yuuei to check on it, thankfully the ship was still in one piece, she then headed to where the rest of Red Squadron when they were attacked by a new type of TIE fighter

"What is that thing?" Red 4 asked

"I've never seen it before" Red 3 said

"Get out of here" Red 2 shouted

"All forces fall back" Toru said

"Roger that" Red 2 said as Red squadron flew back

"Gold squadron copies" Gold Leader said

"Blue Squadron reads you" Blue leader said, Toru then got a good look at the new TIE, it had curved wings instead of the straight or angular one of the TIE Fighters or TIE Interceptors

"They actually built it" Toru said

"You know what that thing is Jedi One?" Red 2 asked

"Yeah, that is a Hunter Starfighter, it's a precursor of the TIE Interceptor" Toru said

"Okay, Green Squadron, get after it" Red 2 said

"Roger that Red 2" Green Leader said as a group of A-Wings went after the Hunter

"Things better be okay down there" Toru said

* * *

Ochako was forced back as she and Yui were not handling the duel very well since Memo had been forcing them back with her force abilities and sabre techniques. Momo tried to a low sweep, but Ochako jumped over it before reversing the grip on her saber and tried a back stab, which was blocked by Momo opening her up to Yui's attack, which failed thanks to Momo using the force to send her to the side. Ochako knew she would have to end this quickly so she focused her force powers on Momo's weapon and pushed it back towards her chest with one of the blade pointing to the place where Momo originally stabbed herself. Yui looked over and upon seeing this she added her force powers in pushing the lightsaber back which was working then Momo adjusted the blades until they were parallel to her body as her hands punched her in the chest

"Nice try" Momo said as she sent force blasts at the two Jedi who used their own force blast to try and stay in the same location, only to have Momo throw her lighsaber at Yui, which cut her leg making her go down onto one leg and forced back

"YUI!" Ochako shouted as she tried to push Momo back, only to see the inquisitor shove her blade into the ground making it harder to move her. Ochako then dashed up to the inquisitor and jumped into the air with the intention of finishing the dark force user with the removal of her head, except Momo saw this and pushed Ochako back into Yui, who caught her and moved to the side in time to block Momo's lightsaber. Ochako recovering quickly tried to shove her blade into Momo's stomach "I'm sorry Momo" she said forcing her lightsaber into her old friend

"NO, NO, NO!" Momo shouted swinging he lightsaber wildly cutting Yui's arm in half while doing so "Ochako...I'm sorry" Momo said as Ochako hugged her after deactivating her lightsaber

"Its alright, I know it wasn't your fault" Ochako said

"I just have one last thing to say...run" Momo said going limp in her arms

"Why should we run?" Yui asked looking around

"I have no idea" Ochako said while placing Momo on the ground and closing her eyes "but I'm not looking forward to finding out

* * *

"Anymore?" Bakugo asked as he reloaded his blaster

"I'm not sure" Izuku said as Itsuka removed her helmet

"I'll send in a scout to recon" Itsuka said

"That wouldn't be a good thing" Izuku said "something's wrong"  
"What?" Shoji asked

"He's right, it's like there's a disturbance in the force. One I haven't felt since...Order 66" Izuku said

"You're kidding" Itsuka said

"But that means" Bakugo said

"Yeah, it could be **him**!" Izuku said

"We have to leave now" Hanta said

"WHAT!" Bakugo shouted

"Why?" Itsuka said

"He will kill us, the question isn't if but when he will" Izuku said

"I see your point" Itsuka said

"Ma'am" it appears that all Inquisitor droid have been disabled or destroyed" the scout said

"Good, now we should head back to our ships" Itsuka said

* * *

Back in the space battle Toru was quickly taking out the enemy

"Good thing we're on the winning foot for one" Red 2 said

"I don't think we should count our victories just yet" Toru said

"Why not?" Red 2 asked

"Because I'm picking up another couple of TIE Fighter wings, and one of them is **he's **TIE!" Toru exclaimed

"The TIE Advanced!" Red 2 said "Where?"

"2 O'Clock low" Toru said

"I see them" Red 2 said before flying straight at one of the TIE Fighter wings

"I'll follow your lead" Toru said as she banked to be behind Red squadron. Suddenly her RADAR lit up with a small group of TIE Bombers. She frowned before looking around "NO!" she shouted

"What's wrong?" Red 2 asked

"Bombers are attacking the fleet" Toru said "I'll try and stop as many as I can" she said before turning around and heading back to them when she saw the bomber started to drop their payloads damaging several ships in the fleet; but the one Toru was most worried about was the Yuuei which was where the bombers were heading next, she pushed her engines to the limits to try an reach it when a TIE Fighter blasted her right engine making her stop. She looked up and saw that the bombers were unleashing multiple bombs on the Yuuei

"Blue Leader come in, Gold Leader come in, Red 2, come in!" Toru said

"Red 2 here, what's wrong?" Red 2 said

"The Yuuei is about to" Toru said before she saw Red 2 explode

"AARGH!" Red 2 scream

"NO!" she cried as the Yuuei was destroyed

* * *

Izuku stopped and looked at the sky

"What's wrong?" Eri asked as she and Mirio had joined his group on the bride

"Izuku?" Itsuka asked

"I just felt a disturbance in the force, I think...I think the Yuuei was just destroyed" he said

"Izuku I'm sorry" Itsuka said

"We should keep moving" Bakugo said "I'm sorry, but I'm sure those left on the ship will be one with the force soon"

"Thanks" Izuku said

"Guys, what's going on?" Denki asked

"I think we just lost the Yuuei" Izuku said

"No" Denki said

"Master?" Eri said

"What's wrong Eri" Mirio said

"I" she said before she flew off the bridge and headed towards the ground

"ERI!" they all shouted before they felt cold before the sound of breathing reached their ears. Activating their lightsabers the Jedi turned to see who they feared the most standing at the end of the bridge, the dark side flowing out of the figure like a dark fog

"It can't be" Denki said

"When did he get here?" Sen asked

"Who is that?" Shoji asked

"The Dark Lord of the Sith who single handily desolated the Jedi Order...Darth Vader" Izuku said.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry about being late, but I think that is the least of the reasons people are not going to be happy with me since I just killed off Eri and Mina, which come on was alway my plan, heck Momo was suppose to diue by his hands until I changed it to have Ochako kill her instead, sorry apologies about the continuity its been awhile since I last posted, heck most of it was written already since it was supposed to be up on May the 4th and I figured I post it since we have a new SW Game coming this year, which looks like it will be fun due to the fact it harkens back to the days of Rogue Squadron and those kind of games**

**Anyway until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
